The Joy Of Creation
by GrezzWizard
Summary: Penelope is a girl born with a gift unlike any other. A rare condition where one can bring to life anything their heart desires. There are those who wield it, and those who seek such power as their own. When Penelope gets a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a vicious struggle to control her gift breaks out. Into who's hand shall such power fall?
1. The Gift

**Chapter 1: The Gift**

"Quickly papa!"

A little girl fiddles with her father's arm, jumping up and down excitedly. Jeremy Fitzgerald brought his daughter to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for his first day on the day shift. He survived six nights against the animatronics from being stuffed into the spare Freddy suit. Jeremy knelt down to Penelope before going into the Pizzeria.

"Now Daddy will be roaming around, you go have fun with Emily, OK?" Jeremy said

"OK Daddy, see you around"

They enter the building to see children singing with Freddy and Chica. The smell of pizza swelled into their noses from the kitchen. The tables were decorated with confetti and party hats. Food and drink are served to the guest while children play games, interact with the animatronics and have fun in general. Freddy's singing can be heard at one of the tables, Emily's voice mixing in the tune. Penelope raced to her friend's side, happy to see her well and hugged her. "Happy Birthday Emily" She gave her a wonderfully wrapped present as they part. The party was a blast! Games were played and everyone had fun. Until, a 15 year old looking boy waved to Penelope, smirking. Penelope eyed him carefully, suspicion clouding her mind.

"Hey there, nice to meet ya. What's your name?"

"I'm Penelope and this is Emily, we're 13 and 10 respectively. What's your name?"

"I'm Mike, what's wrong? You scared of me? …Nothing to be scared of."

"I'm not scared! You are."

"Oh?" questioned the boy "Prove it! I dare you to go into the Parts &amp; Services Room at the back of the Pizzeria."

"I accept"

Penelope hid herself under the table, crawling her way to the hall. Once the coast was clear (and making sure her father wasn't watching) Penelope made her way to the hall. She walked slowly towards the Parts &amp; Services Room. The hall was eerily quiet and dimly lit. The light bulbs were not working properly or is off. The door was slight ajar with the lights inside flickering, making long creepy shadows onto the hall. Penelope slowly opened the door and was met with the sight of four wilted animatronics in the room, some in a sitting position while some lay on the floor. The first animatronic was a bear lying down on its back, a faceless rabbit with his back to the wall on a sitting position, a scary looking duck/chicken thing on the table and a fox facing on the floor. The one that caught Penelope's attention was the fox, it was a pirate. He had an eye patch on his right eye and a hook for a hand. Penelope approached with curiosity and caution. Upon touching the animatronic, it started to reboot itself and open his eye.

"Aaaarrgghh, who 'e waking me up from me slumber?" cried the fox, spooking the little girl

"Me, sir"

"Hmm?" He confusedly said "Looks like someone is breaking ta rules"

"I'm sorry" replied Penelope, blushing.

"I was dared by a boy I just met"

Remembering this now only made her situation sound pathetic and childish. The fox nodded, seeming to understand her situation like any parent would. The fox was deep in thought. The yellow eye kept on her face while she looked around the room. The girl has long, black, straight hair and a cute face with freckles. Penelope then had an idea of using the fox to scare the others.

"Hey mister, can you do me a favor?"

"What ye' be asking ol' Foxy?"

"I was wondering if you could follow me to my friend's birthday party! The boy that dared me will get scared and I get to prove them I'm not a coward. Plus you get to see people again, Mister Foxy."

"Let ol' Foxy tell ye that ya don't need to prove h'm anything but I would like see ye friends"

"Over this way, Mister Foxy"

She grabbed his hand to start their way before a few strange things began to happen. She quickly hid herself behind Mister Foxy as a golden bear entered the room followed by four children, a girl and three boys from the party earlier. She did not remember their names nor their face but their gruesome demise was freshly engraved into her mind. The bear closed the door with a click and remove his mask to reveal a man dressed formally in purple. He smirked as the children back away from him, a knife in his hand. He was quick to kill, the floor covered with blood. After that, the man left the room.

"Mister, I'm scared" Penelope told the pirate.

"It's ok lass, I'll get you back to your party." Foxy led her to the hall doorway, unaware of a slender tall figure rising from the darkness.

"Thank you Mister, I'll see you again soon! … AAAHHHH!"

The man grabbed Penelope with a knife on her throat, threatening her life. Her father ran to her when he heard her scream. The scene was a man in a bloody buttoned up shirt and trousers holding a bloody knife to the throat of his daughter cornered by Foxy.

"Stop! You don't know what you're doing! Let her go!"

"whY stop the JOY of creation?"

The Purple Man then lifted his knife to purge into Penelope's chest. Jeremy rammed through him, causing him to drop the knife. Jeremy quickly kicked the knife away and turned his attention back to the killer. Unfortunately, he still had Penelope in his arms. Suddenly, a red blur rushed at them with his jaw wide open, giving an inhuman scream. Foxy's eye glowed intensely at the killer. The purple man smiled devilishly at this and lifted the terrified girl in front of him. A sickening crunch later and there was blood all over the floor, some dripping from Foxy's mouth. All that remains are Penelope's corpse on the floor with a part of her forehead missing and The Purple Man gone without a trace.

_**At The Hospital**_

Jeremy sat on the chair next to the bed that has a small lump on top while the head covered in bandages. He was crying non-stop. One hand covered his eyes while the other was holding the patient's hand. Jeremy did know why but he began to pray, he wasn't a religion person back then and he not that religious now but he thanked who ever answer his prayer. A ray of light shine down upon the lifeless figure on the bed. If you took a closer look earlier you would have saw a big dent on the bandages. Now the dent was inflated to the size of a normal looking head. Jeremy didn't notice this until the ray disappears and the doctor enter the room.

"Doctor, is she going to make it?" The man's face was natural but the eyes gave it away.

"I'm sorry, sir"

"No."

"Sir." The doctor pointed at the patient.

They quickly began to undo the dressings. There lay the girl, Penelope cleaned and fully healed without a scratch. Penelope woke up an hour later alone with no memory of the event but she was never the same. She was playing with her stuffed wolf toy in her house. Jeremy was out looking for a new job since the Pizzeria closed down, so she was alone. Her mother died according to Jeremy from an unknown disease. She cried for her mother but she was moving on. She was thinking of her stuffed wolf, thinking how cute and handsome it will look if it is real, a real life wolf that grew up with her that can learn and talk. A nice friend to have when she was lonely. She grew sad at these thoughts, a single tear rolling down her left eye, unaware of the room lights dimming and her eyes glowing. The toy she was holding barked at her.

"Hello!" This startled her out of her thoughts.

"Hello? What's your name?"

"My name is Fenrir and your name is Penelope"

"Yes! How are you, Mister?"

"I'm feeling excellent!" Fenrir ran around the house, looking at the furniture. When he turn back, Penelope had her head down.

"What's the matter?" Fenrir rubbed his head on Penelope's neck, she hugged the black wolf.

"I'm just so lonely, I have no friends and I don't have anyone but my dad… and his not here."

"Don't worry, child. I'm here" They stayed like that until Jeremy came back home with dinner.

_**At the Pizzeria**_

Foxy hung his head, disappointed at himself. What's worse is that the Pizzeria is closing again. The C.E.O. of the company is doing all she can to pull the strings but she's failing so miserably that she had to make a deal. Selene walked into the Pizzeria that night and made her way to Prize Corner. She opened a box before turning the music off and waited. A marionette rose from the box's depths and spoke.

"And what brings you here, Selena?"

"The murder of five children" Marionette's look didn't change but he seemed angry. "He's back"

"What would you have me do?"

"Help me cover this up. I'll get Him for you, you just give me another chance" Strings latched onto the poor woman.

"Give me one good reason why shouldn't I kill..."

Marionette release her and shrieked into the night. Selene covered her ears at the inhuman scream, the scream of a terrified, heartbroken child. When it stopped, Marionette was looking at Selene excitedly.

"The Joy of Creation!"

"She exists! Find the child! Teach The child how to use the gift! But most importantly" A string wrapped itself around Selene's neck and tighten. "Protect the child!"


	2. A Job

**Chapter 2: A job**

_**November 6, 1992**_

I just got back home from Stanford University of Mechanical Engineering with a heavy bag on my back. Once inside, I drop my bag and went to the kitchen while a man no older then I followed inside the house. He was a tall and muscular teenage boy. He has black short hair and is wearing a black jacket that has a hood and jeans. He locked the front door before joining me in the kitchen. We ate a beef sandwich for lunch and then went to do our homework. Father comes home a few hours later. During dinner, dad was opening the day's letters.

"Bills…. Darn it! The electricity and water bills are getting higher"

"They keep increasing the price! Even in college, they added two dollars to their daily lunch. Maybe I should get a job, dad?"

"I only feel comfortable if Fenrir went with you. Not to work there but just accompany you and keep you safe"

"I'm fine with that!" replied the werewolf

"OK dad, I'll find work tomorrow"

I looked through the newspaper clippings to find any work that I can have for part-time. Fenrir was helping me, point things of interest. It took a while to get used to the world and dad had been very surprised at his sudden appearance. As for me, I and Fenrir learned how to use our powers over the years we been together. Fenrir can change his form into a wolf, human and therianthropyly, while having greater mobility as a human Fenrir have more strength as a wolf but the perfect balance between both is Therianthropy. Fenrir is like a brother to me. My power was difficult to understand, there are no recorded history of it. I cannot remember how I created Fenrir, it just happened. We came upon an ad for Freddy Fazbear's entertainment company.

**HELP WANTED**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza  
Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift.  
12 am to 6 am.  
Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.  
Not responsible for injury/dismemberment  
$120 a week.  
To apply call,

1-800-FAZ-FAZBEAR.

This caught my interest. I was excited that my old childhood place was still running! I called the number and was answered on the first ring. I was totally unaware of Fenrir's whining.

"Hello, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Delivery, may I take your order?"

"Hello? I'm here to apply a job as a mechanic for the restaurant? I know the ad said security guard but…"

"You can talk about that with our manager. Come to the Pizzeria later today."

I heard a click sound before a deadline. Well, time to for a trip down memory lane. Fenrir was barking all the way about how it's not safe, why the newspaper ad had dismemberment there. The ride there was annoying to say the least but not boring. At the door he tried one last time.

"I'm telling you something's up, you can see it right through the door"

"That's taking things a little too far, Fenrir I need this job."

"Fine, but I won't say I told you so."

We entered the place to see a party was on progress. We pass the three animatronic and what looks like a separated stage show with a disorder sign in front. I was so excited to see it all, I couldn't help but grin. At the counter was a short girl, she had a red and white striped buttoned up shirt with a red cap on her head. Her name tag read Stacy. I approached her.

"Hello, I'm here for a job interview. I called earlier…"

"Yes, The Manager is down the hall pass the restrooms. Her office is the second door on the left."

"Thank you! See ya later."

I went down the hall to the door and knocked. "Come in!" came a reply. I told Fenrir to wait for me outside while I was inside. The office was small. It consists of a desk with a computer, a lamp, file cabinet and a rug. A blonde woman dressed formally sat at the desk interviewing a man for the Night Guard job. The name plate said 'Selene Parker". He got the Night Shift. "I'll see you tomorrow, come at 10:30 pm. You have an engineer to watch over, meet her now." Selene looked over to me. "Good afternoon and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the safest place for children and adult alike. You're here for the mechanic job we have opened? You're hired as well, you work the same time as him. I need you to fill this application and then we're set. Come same time as him, there are many things to be explained."

What? I just got it like that? Huh, they must be desperate or something. I fill in the application and thank the manager. I left the office to find Fenrir with a crying child, she looked familiar. She looked no less then twelve years old with blonde hair, wearing a party hat on her head. I kneeled down to her level and comforted her. My hand patting her messy hair flat. Fenrir shoulders relaxed as the child stopped crying giving them a sweet smile. The office door opens to reveal a shocked Selene with her hand covering her mouth. I turn back to see the child missing with no evidences she was even here. I got up to brush myself before saying goodbye and leaving the pizzeria. We reached home safely.

Selene went into the 'Employee Only' room later that night and locked the door behind her. She move a small music box from under the table to summon the Marionette to report today's event. She finally found her, the one that bares the gift. A puppet rises with strings connected to its body, the face worn down over time. It rests its hand on her cheek and spoke.

"What happen? You seem happy."

"I found her. Her name is Penelope Fitzgerald, she's eighteen years old and have applied the mechanic job. She noticed the crying child at the party today, her friend also noticed her."

"Well done! We can go on with the next phrase. She will start working tomorrow night. Get her to fix Foxy. He's been locked away for too long. The spirits here are growing restless. I'll find a way to calm them. You have the address to her house? Get security to watch over their home too."

"Ok, I'll do anything for you…. son."

"Good night, mummy." They hug.

Selene left the pizzeria with tears of joy running down her face. Marionette watches her from the window. He turned back around and raises his arms, string lengthening and searching. The string found ten children huddled together at the corner. Marionette approach them slowly, careful not to scare them away. He reached behind his back and produces a present neatly wrapped with a ribbon on top. The children curiously reached out, wiping their tears. They open the box to see a wonderfully baked cake with candles on top. They all smiled happily and blow the candles out and like a spell a strong breeze hit them, one by one they all fall onto the floor sleeping. One child had blonde hair with a party hat on it.

**At the Fitzgerald Residence**

Dad decided to have a healthy meal tonight, so he cooked garlic chicken, potato &amp; cauliflower curry with an omelet on rice for dinner. It was something new to all of us as we eat take-outs or in restaurants most of the time. The curry was creamy and smooth while the omelet was salty but it was still good. Fenrir was deep in thought, thinking what to write for his assignment while I had to write about a small device that show the process of mechanical engineering. The table was quiet so dad spoke first.

"So any luck on finding a job?"

"Yeah, I found it at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Decent pay and working hours, well as decent as it could get."

Dad froze when he heard the pizzeria's name, he put his spoon down with a 'clank' and look at me with a worried face. I was confused, was something wrong? Fenrir was uncomfortable between the two had stopped eating and grabbed my hand for comfort. Father just signed and said "Just be careful and not to stray from the public." This only confused me even more. Dad then picked up his plate and when to the kitchen. Fenrir and I finish up our food and wash up. Before bed, Fenrir and I had a chat about father's behavior in our bedroom.

"I mean what was that? I have never seen him like that before!"

"His just doing what all single parents do."

"If that's the case, then why did he tell me 'not to stray from the public'?"

"Well you do have the tendency to disappear"

"What does that mean?" I turn to him with a questioning glance

"Hehe… I mean you can get away with things without anyone knowing."

"puffs… really charming" I shot back

"Oh? Am I more charming now?"

"What…?" I turn to see Fenrir leaning on the wall with his arms crossed in his therianthropy form.

"Actually yes" This got his attention.

"Thanks?"

"Get some shut eye, Fenrir. We got lots to do tomorrow."


	3. A Discovery

**Chapter 3: A Discovery**

First day on the job, YAY! This is going to be fun. We reached the Pizzeria ten minutes early. Inside was the mess of a party event that happened earlier today. Selene and the night guard are waiting for us at a party table. Selene saw us first and stands to greet us. The man just sat there drinking his beer. She shook our hands then turned back to the night guard and shoo him away to the back hall where his office is located.

"Welcome to your first day of your job, as part of my contract I have to say a small introductory speech from the company." She looked into her bag. "OK. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

I raise an eyebrow, certainly they can't be serious. She noticed my suspicion and quickly put the papers back into her bag. Fenrir narrowed his eyes, they almost give out a red glow and so kept closely to me. She clasps her hand in nervousness and chuckles before coughing. "Your first job is to fix Foxy" She led us to the separated stage and pulled back the curtains, revealing a broken down and torn animatronic fox. It was red in color, has dulled but pointy teeth and a hook for a hand. "His malfunctioning, in fact all of them are. Their chipboards are outdated and in low lighting will have problems telling things part especially human beings. For now work with one animatronic, if you manage this one I'll move you to the day shift where you can work with the others." She turned to the generator. "We are also having a low budget so everything will run on a generator but it has limited power. The Night guard will have a separate one. When the clock strikes twelve midnight, the generator will turn on. All tools and animatronic parts are provided in this box."

She left the pizzeria soon after with a good luck. I signed and look at my opened laptop. Their coding was simple, I inputted the codes to the chip. I began to look through the files on the chip. Each file was labeled with a date. I opened them one by one to check their contents, each file was filled with a video recorded from the animatronic view. One video caught my interest as it was my friend's birth date. Emily. It's been so long, I haven't seen her since. I remembered being invited to her party but everything else is blank. "Hey Fenrir" I called before I turned to him in horror. All the working animatronics had my Fenrir pin to the corner, he was even worse for wear with blood dripping everywhere. His therianthropy form wasn't helping him and was badly injured.

"Hey!" I threw the first thing that was within my reach. Unfortunately that would be my handbag. This caused its contents to spill out on the floor. I grab now the empty handbag and swing it in the bears face. It was obviously useless, all I manage to do was annoy the giant A.I. teddy bear. He turned to me and held onto my wrists, stopping my assault. Fenrir growled at this and tried to come to my rescue but was made with a broken arm by Chica. Fenrir howled in pain. This enraged me. 'No one, _**NO ONE HURT MY FENRIR**_!' At this thought I started to fight back. I did not know what happened next, everything happened so fast. I kicked Freddy where his member would be, sending him flying to the wall with his stomach area dented. I turned back to the bunny and chicken/duck, raising my arms to strike them. My bag hit the bunny's head, denting it. It fell down clutching its head while I deal with Chica. Chica slowly back away from me, her eyes wide open with her mouth opened and staring at me creepily like I was food. I swing my bag one last time and hit her right arm, tearing it apart from her body. Oil was spilling everywhere as I rushed to Fenrir and grabbed my phone on the floor to call for an ambulance. I was so worried and angry during the whole thing I never notice my eyes glowed white in the dark. While I talked to the woman on the phone, my hand covering Fenrir's wounds started to close and heal. The only thing left in ruins is his clothes and he was covered in blood. Even his arm was healed.

Once I saw that he was fully healed I told the person on phone that there was a misunderstanding, there is no actual emergency and apologized. I put my phone down and grabbed my bottled water. I open the cap and slowly feed Fenrir the water. After that, I looked around myself and at my situation. Bonnie's head is damaged, Chica's arm lying on the floor and Freddy had a tummy ache but Chica was not in the room. A distant scream was heard at the back hall along with an inhuman scream. I ran towards the scream as fast as I can to the Security Office. The room was small and dirty. Trash littered all over the floor and the table was no better. On the seat was the Night Guard himself being held in front of Chica who is trying to hide herself as best as she could with one arm. I look back to the doorway to see Fenrir back to his human form. I looked back to the scene before me and spoke softly to them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Penelope Fitzgerald and I'm eighteen years old."

The look I received was one of confusion, which was not surprising. Even I don't know what I'm doing. Their still too scare of me, I signed and continued. "I just want to fix your arm." I said with my arms raised in the surrender pose. Chica didn't trust me too much but she and her friends did attack first. Plus they needed to be fixed before the restaurant open. She came out of her hiding spot and ran back to the stage. I look at the clock to see it was only 1:05pm. The Night Guard went back to checking the cameras, trying his best to ignore me. I wrote a small 'post me' note and went back to stage, where I fix all the animatronics and continue my work. The clock now read 4:15 pm and I went back to fixing Foxy. First, his jaw that hung loosely needs new screws. I screwed in the new bolts and test the jaw, it squeaks. I add some oil and went for his eyeballs. The manager said all the animatronics have difficulty in identifying different things apart. No spare eyeballs or the technology to fix that here. Better get that at my local hardware store. In fact, I know someone who has state of the art scanning technology that is linked to the government database. I'll drop him a call later after my shift.

I went back to my open laptop to see the mouse position on the play button of a video. Odd, I don't remember playing the video. I clicked play and watched. Fenrir walked by after a quick shower and wear some clothes, which the Night Guard was kind enough to give to Fenrir. It was tight clothes showing his tone figure but clothes not the less. Fenrir watched the video over my shoulder, we wish we didn't. On the video were four young children being killed by a man in purple clothing and then there was a young version of me being held by the man in purple. Then static and a sickly crunch sound was heard before the video came back on to my younger self on the floor around a pool of blood with part of my forehead missing. I close the video and continue repairing Foxy's chip. After planting the chip back, an alarm sounded signaling it was 6 o'clock. The Night Guard ran to the exit. "HEY! STOP!" I cried, my voice echoing through the empty space. He stopped and slowly turned to me. Fear was the first thing I noticed in his eyes. Secondly, his whole demeanor was so familiar. He had his hands in his hoodie pockets. He was no older than twenty. "Please sit, we need to talk and we also need to talk to our manager." I said. He signed and nodded before sitting down. I called my friend of mine for those spare eyeballs he had told me. After that, I looked back to the crew on stage. They looked fixed but I can only repair the damage I inflicted.

It was getting boring, so I decided to get to know my working partner. "Hey there, it's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"I'm Mike… Mike Schmidt" he said shakily

"What's the matter? Are you scared of them? I know you saw what happened with my Fenrir here." I pointed to him.

"Not them, of you."

"Huh?" I questioned him "Why are you scared of me? I got nothing scary about me."

"You think"

The front the clicked and in came Selene Parker. She wasn't surprised to see us waiting for her, she made her way to us. I put my thoughts aside as I prepare my question for my manager. She sat down a crossed from us and waited. We sat quietly there for a few minutes before Selene asked me "Foxy's not fixed yet?" I turned around to see the stage curtain wide open, I forgot to close it. "I need a few more things to fix him. His costume needs new fur and I have called a friend of mine for a new set of eyeballs for him" I walked to Foxy and touched his snout. "I fixed his jaw and his A.I. has been updated." I said, I began to think of his situation alone and isolated with no one to have. This reopened a few scars but I managed a straight face. I just did not notice my glowing eyes.

"What?" I asked to the weird looks I received.

I heard a growl next to my ear. I turn to the sound to see a humanlike golden eye looking at me, his other eye was covered by an eye patch. He had a scar on its chest and the crimson fur was patted and dirty. Its hand was metallic and sharp like claws. The other arm had a hook for a hand. It smiled at me showing its sharp canine teeth. I scream and fell backward. The stage curtain caught and tangled me. I fell on my butt, caught in a mess of tangled curtain. I heard laughter while I worked on undoing my bindings and was helped out by Fenrir. I looked back to my creation to see it looking at me in deep thought while its hook was on his chin and his head was slight tilted to the side. He looked at my long, black, straight hair and cute face that had freckles. It seems to recognize me. I heard my watch alarm rang, I was late for class. "Shoot, I have to go! Fenrir, we are late for class." We rushed into the car and drive to college.


	4. History's Dangers

**Chapter 4: History's Dangers**

Nothing happened while Penelope and Fenrir were at college but the Pizzeria was another thing. Foxy had a new pirate costume. Imagine 'Once Upon A Time' Captain Hook outfit but with a red bandana. His stage 'Pirate's Cove' had been reopened to the public with a visual upgrade and everyone loved it. There were a few complaints that he looked scary and dangerous but who cared! The Pizzeria was getting popular again and that was bringing in some cash. Nobody noticed a purple dressed man smiling at Foxy. It very simple to infect him again, all he had to do was get close enough. Foxy was playing with the children when he went for it. The Purple Man released his charge but nothing happened. Foxy didn't even glitch. He frowned and narrowed his eyes. Putting on his sunglasses, he confirmed his suspicious. Sure enough, Foxy has been repaired but not by normal circumstances. The signature of a Creator was left behind. It glow bright neon pink. The pattern to each Creator is unique. He copied the signature on a piece of paper and left the building. He growled. No one steals his creation. All's well though but now there's nothing fun he can do here. As the Purple Man exited the building, he did not notice a pair of golden eyes following him. Anger burned off Foxy like a shockwave as he remembered that fateful day: The Bite of '87.

**At Stanford University  
Penelope's P.O.V**

We made our way to the cafeteria for lunch. The day was boring, the class had nothing new and interesting but I took notes to read back later at home. 'sign' I'm still no over the video, the one that showed me without my forehead. Now that I'm thinking about it, I think I see part of my frontal lobe bitten off. I shivered. I bumped into someone and she dropped her lunch on the floor. "Sorry I'm so sorry." I help her. I look at her brown hair and her framed glasses. She has a pointed nose and her hair was in a ponytail. "Emily!" My gosh has it been long. Her eyes widen in surprised and shock. Next thing I knew we were hugging each other. Fenrir looked at Emily suspiciously, he recognized her from pictures of Emily that I showed him. Something was off about her. I helped her and we get lunch together. During this, we talked about everything to try and catch up on lost time. We went to a table and ate our lunch in peace. Until…

"Hey nerd!"

We turn around to see a few girls throwing a few meatballs at her, some got stuck on her hair.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled back

"Ha! What you going to do about it?" They laughed back

I got so angry. I just been reunited with my best friend and this is what she's been dealing with. I turn back to my lunch, there was nothing I can do but that only made me angrier. Some friend I am! I feel useless. I went back to eating when I noticed that my lunch was gone. A scream was yelled behind me and I turn back to see the bullies covered in meatball sauce and some stuck onto their hair. Everyone in the cafeteria laughed and we joined them. Now they aren't any normal bullies. They were the popular kids around town. Their leader growled angrily, got off her chair only to slip and fall on her bottom. We laugh harder. I look at Emily who was holding her stomach laughing out her hearts content. I smiled, happy to see her smile again. "What is going on here!?" Everyone stop and parted ways for the disciple teacher. She narrowed her wrinkled eyes at the event before her and laughed. Everyone was confused but was happy to see that they weren't in trouble. "Hohoho, oh that is priceless… but still! When I find out who did this. It will be Kitchen Duty for a month!" She left and things went back to normal. The bell rang and we went for our next class: History. Ugh! This is going to be boring! Fenrir, Emily and I sat beside each other and prepare for the seminar today. Instead of our usual teacher, Sarah V, came in to the class. We had a replacement to take her place today. He wrote his name on the board 'James Parker in big letters. He was a middle aged man wearing a blue button shirt with brown dress pants and black shoes. "Good morning class, I'm Professor James Sebastian Parker. Today we will be looking at an interesting subject. Today, we will be looking at the History of Creators." Huh? "Professor we were learning about the ancient civilization." He pressed a button on a remote that dimmed the lights and ignore the student. "The Chinese was the first of the Creators, a Taoist was weaving a small doll for his niece while she slept on her bed. During these ancient times a vicious plague spread throughout China causing many to be bedridden and many more dead. The Taoist was very close to his niece and so it saddens him to see her suffering. Her parents were dead from war so she had no one but the Taoist to accompany her. He decided to change that. At the Temple, he sat down in front of Buddha statue and prayed for her that she will no longer have to suffer. Goodness so pure no one ever saw before rain down on his niece and healed her. His prayer was answered and so the first ever Creator was born out of sorrow and despair. China's suffering stopped from devices that came out of nowhere and treated the people in villages. A king was curious to where these things were coming from, so one night he followed one of the machines to the Temple.

Inside the Temple was a little girl playing with her doll. Her eyes were glowing bright white." He switched the machine off and turned towards the students. "Any questions" A few people raise their hands including Fenrir and Emily. "Yes miss?" his finger pointed to Emily.  
"Is this actual history?" He smiles softly.  
"More real than you think dear." He picked another question  
"Are there more Creators?"  
"There are many types, many religions have tried to replicate the same happiness but all Creators are different and so are their methods of creating." He said this while looking at me.  
"What is their purpose?" At this the bell rang and everyone had to draw something that makes them happy as homework but it did have me thinking: What is my purpose?

**At the Pizzeria  
Night 2-Mike's P.O.V**

I ran to the office and sat on the chair. I stare at the phone waiting for the call to help me survive this night. 'ring' 'ring'… 'ring' 'ring' … 'ring 'click' "Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."  
Oh great, I flip up the tablet and open the camera app to see Bonnie had left the stage.

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

I flip the tablet down and press the left light switch… and quickly press the door switch at the sight of Bonnie at my door. I look back to the camera feed. Freddy and Chica was still on stage so I switch over to Pirate's Cove. The stage curtain was open revealing Foxy sitting on his little island. The background painted a sky blue with a ship far away from the shoreline. An empty opened treasure chest was half buried into the sand and a map with a giant 'X' marked on the ancient looking paper. I flip it back down and check the door again. I left an unoccupied door open and check the other door. Chica was behind the window staring through them like they were windows to my souls. I closed the doors and went back to checking the tablet. On CAM 05, the Backstage was crowded with Penelope and a werewolf.

**Penelope's P.O.V**

My hand shakes at the seriousness on this situation at hand. Fenrir pat my head dry with a towel and I continued cutting. The knife was inches from his vitals. I lower the knife and cut. A beeping noise got my attention that he was dying. I grab a tin with a long needle that was filled with a black substance and inject it into his body. The beeping noise died down to a normal rate and I look back at the meter to confirm he was fine. I took out the fragile eyeballs and replace them with the new ones. The technology was divine! The model was so out of this world: the eye color was striking blue and had three rings for the pupil. I tap a few keys into my laptop to begin the download and I close the lid on Freddy's stomach.

I sit back down and plug in my headphones to some pop. The door on my right opened for a purple rabbit that entered and stared into the cameras while ignoring me to the best in its ability. I guess I evoked feared into them but that's impossible! Robots don't feel emotions. How can an animatronic could? I began my homework that was given to me on History class. The man: James Parker was interesting and had intrigued me on his lessons. I had a whole list of questions just for him on the topic. Wait, Selene Parker. James Parker. Could it be? I'll have to ask her later but now on to my drawing. What does make me happy? I look to my left to see Fenrir reading a book given to him by the professor. I was a book written by him about werewolves and methods on becoming stronger all in one book. It was perfect for Fenrir. I never knew they can grow their strengths.

I finish touching up Freddy and start him up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. I helped him up and got ready another set of questions for him.

"Good, you're awake. I hope your well. I got questions to ask."  
"Hehe, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! How may I help you?"  
Huh, they relied on their programing and recorded voice box. "Why did you attack us yesterday?"  
"Now remember children to obey the rules!" What does that me!?  
"Ugh this will get us nowhere!" my hands on my face.

This is a new experience for me and I'm spinning in circle. Why? Why me? What do I have that I deserve this power? I stood from my chair and made my way out the door, however my foot caught on something under the table. I fell on my stomach and grunted. Looking around I saw under the table a box with a handle on its side. I crawl under the table for a closer look at the object. It was a big decorated gift box with a ribbon neatly tied on top. The soft sound of a music box played as the handle on the box rotate. I grab the handle and wind it back up again. The sound was faster and higher pitched as I wind the box. I let go and see what happens next. Nothing. I noticed a trap door under the box so I move it out of the way and open. The door lead to an endless room of darkness I felt the wall for a switch and there was none. My curiosity got the best of me and I can't resist but going into the room. I felt my way through the room while letting my eyes adjust to the darkness ahead of me. The only thing accompanying me is the sound of spinning gears. Gears? Something grabbed and pull me deeper into the room. I struggle with it before I saw 4 glowing red eyes in front of me. I screamed.

**Fenrir's P.O.V**

I ran as fast as I could went I heard her screaming. I don't know where she gone but the sound was close I Scream her name but all I got back were screams. Screams of terror. I looked everywhere until I fell down a trap door on the floor. I rub my head and look up to see the hole. Where did that come from? More screams but this time closer. I ran towards her voice, into darkness. Why did she have to get herself in trouble? I transform into a wolf ready for a fight when I saw a blackness holding her in its… tentacles? I growled and launched myself at it and bite but retracted when it burnt me. It took its chance and punched me into the wall pinning me there. I watch before darkness consumed me as it reached for my Penelope and she scream.


	5. Upgrade

**A/N: ****Six followers! Thank you readers for taking interest in my story guys and girls! I hope to give you the best of what I can offer. Next one is a bit more spiritual so beware. Warning: Lots of references from YouTube, songs and games. Example: VenturianTale, Zennore7727 and many more.  
I own nothing but my OC.**

**Chapter 5: Upgrade**

I grunted in pain as I sat up and lean on the wall. I look at the room I was imprisoned in. The wall was stained and had many paper drawings on it. I tried to stand but it was too much pain. I look at the pictures covering the entire walls. They looked to be pictures drawn by children with their cartoonish style. I struggle with my arms to get a hold to something, anything. I lean on the wall holding a coat hanger and look for an exit. There's a window on the far wall on my right so that's a start. I limb over there using the wall as support. Fog and frost covered the window blocking my view from the outside world. A swift wipe later and I'm looking at a frozen wasteland of the dead. Snow covered every inch of what I can see of a medieval castle at the far distance away. It seems to be a small village. "What the f**k" A door open loudly behind me. I panicked and hide behind the curtains. A woman and man entered the room with a bundle of blankets in her arms. I watch them close the door behind them and barricade the door with a lonely chair. They were badly injured and covered in gore. "Do you need any more things?" I gasped and covered my mouth. I know that voice! I peek out of the curtain again. They seem to not notice my gasp but their focus was on the bundle in her arms. A little arm pokes out of the sea of blankets with a cry. The mother lullaby the child while the father took a bottle from his bag that I did not notice early for the babe. She was quick to shush and go to sleep. The couple smile contently at their little creation and look at their situation in thought. What now? It did not matter because as long as they have each other, things will be alright. It was a sight to behold. Suddenly a bright light shine above and things got weird.

I woke up on top of a table with Fenrir hugging me in his half human, half wolf form and his fur was comfortable and warm I just wanted to go back and sleep. But then I realized that there was a giant hovering eye above us looking intently at us. I gasped but a tentacle wrapped itself around my mouth. I look at the eye with distress and surprisingly it understands with placing its tentacles in between its pupil. I nodded and it let go. I sat up and look around. It seems to be a small lab with the checker board tiled floor strain from explosion marks and corrosive chemicals. Turning to Fenrir, I tried to shake him awake but his body was too powerful for me to even push him. I tickle his foot but all I receive was a few fits of laughter. 'puff' I blow my hair out of my eyes and glare at him. This calls for something stronger. I produce a small amount of saliva on my finger and poke it into his ear. His eyes automatically shot wide open and went to pounce on me. He growl in irritation and went to wash his ear only to see that they were in a brightly lit laboratory with a one-eyed hovering squid watching us. He took a defensive stance and readied his claws. "That won't be necessary" I look toward the direction of the voice. A young scientist standing on a platform with a notepad in his hands. He was wearing a lab coat over his jeans and button shirt. He climbed down the stair to meet us at the table. I look at his face: His yellow intelligent eyes were covered by his thick framed glassed. "My name's Spencer" He held his hand out. I took it and shake hands. "My name's Penelope."

I look around the lab and found the exit located at the far right corner a set of staircases from where I was pull from earlier. The area looked something only you can find in a sci-fi movie. Electricity sparks across the ceiling and thingy-a-bops all around the walls. I look back to Spencer. "How did you manage this? Not even the government's scientist can archive this." He raised an eyebrow, he turn around and encourage her to follow him. He led me to a separate room with tables full of parts and machinery. My mechanic side took over and I look at them in interest. "Build something" I look at him "Anything" OK, a few hours later, I build something that looked like a crossover of a small dragon and a rat. Spencer took the prototype from and plugged it into his computer. He began to code and download things into it. The air was starting to filling with electricity and the moon above shine from a small window on the wall. Spencer's eyes began to glow brightly and my machine started to twitch around. A small yelp was heard as the rat dragon started to float around and fly. My jaw drop in shock and look at Spencer, a fellow Creator. We smiled at each other and chatted for a while.

Meanwhile, in the closet at Spencer's basement was the location of the toy versions of the animatronics. A wave resounded around the area from them, scanning for any living organisms. Toy Bonnie was the one with the scanning ability while Chica has area control. Freddy has the temperature detection system and manipulation while Mangle can call the police by sending signals to the nearest authorities' station. Bonnie's eyeless head started beeping, waking the others meaning that there are people here. Chica began hacking through the surveillance cameras and power generators to cut the lights. Mangle started to climb the walls but in her state of despair it was difficult to do so. In other parts of the lab, Fenrir was reading about werewolves' ability to gain benefits from the things they eat. Spencer shown him a containment dome filled with wildlife, plantations and many more advantages for him to take. He allowed Fenrir entry in there for a feast. Time to hunt!

During this time, I spend some time thinking about that weird dream. I honestly can't remember much of it but that voice was clear as day. I tried to capture it in my mind but the more I think about it, the more it just slips away. I slap my fist on the table which caused some glass to explode in a series of colors. In, out, in, out. Breathe and calm down. "Cough" Suddenly the whole place was covered in darkness. A door burst open and Spencer pulled me in the opposite direction away from the door. Fenrir perked his ears around. After eating everything the lights cut off so he some being careful. His night vision showed Spencer pulling his Penelope to the stairway while a few monsters chased them. Fenrir howled and ran on all fours to their rescue. Spencer was half way up the stairs when his path was blocked by Toy Chica. She magically appearing before them "Curses, I forgot she can teleport." We turn back only for Toy Bonnie at the bottom of the stairs. We were trapped.

"Quick! Use your abilities!" Spencer retorted

"What?"

"Your powers! What can you do that can help us get out of her"

I concentrated on getting us out of here but nothing happened. My eyes didn't glow white like last time. Spencer was busy fighting Toy Chica. "Hurry!" I started to panic, I don't know what to do! This also made me angry. I look around in my state. I saw a door on the wall I did not noticed before and I opened that. I pull Spencer with me closed the door and lock it. It was a small room filled with food, water and supplies to live in any situation for a month. Something began to bang the door. It won't hold long, I turn to the scientist and opened with my thumb to the door in a questioning glance. "That would be the animatronic from the previous location." I raised an eyebrow "Another location you know? The one where The Bite of '87? Anyway, their coding has been corrupted since then. Now, when they look at people they think we are robbers, thieves and killers. This however does not include kids. They used to just stare at adults, now they will stuff us into animatronic suits!"

"Wait, how did this room get here? I never had a door in between my lab and the Pizzeria." I must have used my powers. The door was close to coming off its hinges so. "We should hide." I hid myself in the wardrobe while Spencer went under sheets of clothing. The door burst open with the monster's fist. We quietly waited out them to search the area. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Toy Freddy's head poke in the wardrobe looking at me with soulless void eyes. He reach with his arm but then he was gone that next second. I heard growling and laser beams firing off with sharp claws slicing metal. Fenrir's head poke in next and I hugged him tightly. "Fenrir!" I look at him. He gained a lot of advantages from feasting in that containment dome earlier. I look at Spencer using his power to repair the damage on his creation. Hmm.

"Hey? Umm… how do you use your powers?" I asked

"Every Creator has their Joy, something inside of them that gives them power to create." He pointed to his brain  
"Each one is different. You have to find your Joy."

Thinking about it, I was confused but the emotions running through my feelings were distracting. What is my Joy?


	6. Lullaby

**Chapter 6: Lullaby**

**Selene's P.O.V**

"I don't know what I was thinking, leaving my child behind" I woke up with a cold sweat. 'It was just a nightmare' I thought, getting up from the bed rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind" I twist the tap on to splash my face with cold water. "With all this anger, guilt and sadness coming to haunt me forever" Unbeknown to me was in the mirror a purple figure was standing in the doorway. "I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river" I see the purple man in the mirror staring at me in a panic I punch the mirror. 'HMMNN' Pain waved through me blood splattered over the floor. "Is this revenge I am seeking or seeking someone to avenge me" "Selene?" 'James' I picked at the sharp glass and wrapped my hand in tissue paper, he doesn't have to know. The purple man stepped into the bathroom, what? I look behind him to see blood. "Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free" I look into his eyes, they were void with pinpoint white dots. Anger clouded my brain and I charged at him. "Maybe I should chase and find before they'll try to stop it. It won't be long before I'll become a puppet." He disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and I look at the scene before me. I'm at the pizzeria with police taping the area around "You can't" My knees felt weak, I felt alone. My son was at the window look at me anger burning in his eyes. Beside him was… 5 children? 2 girls and 3 boys! But including my son there were 5 children killed. Where did she come from? The girl and boy in the middle had similar features so they must be twins! "I wish I lived in the present with the gift of my past mistakes." I fell, catching myself before hitting the ground. 'Sobs' "But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes" I am a failure! I fail as a parent, as a wife and as a business company owner! "Your sweet little eyes, your little smile is all I remember." Why mother!? WHY!? "Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper" Was I not good enough for you!? "Justification is killing me." A hand grabbed my neck, suffocating me. "But killing isn't justified" A golden bear. My son's favorite, how ironic. "What happened to my son? I'm terrified. It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps getting bigger. I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there." Is this it? Am I just going to give up!? I look into its eyes murderously. No.

"Come at me!" I begin pull. "It's been so long since I last have seen my son. Lost to this monster, to the man behind the slaughter" I ripped its head off to see my reflection, however it was grinning madly with a purple glow and white dots in its eye sockets instead of eyes. I woke up at the beeping of my alarm clock.

**Foxy's P.O.V**

"Hey kids and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! So let's strike up the band!" Me hear from me cove. Ol' Foxy be sitting by watching the crew perform. "1… 2… 2 2 2 _**kill me **_2 hehehe!" ?! The band started the ol' tune but this be louder then be use to. "Is everyone enjoying somesome deliciousde..de _**delicious flesh**_" Something be not right! Me Penelope enter the place but ye be different. Yer eyes… be black and white dots. Penelope be purple too. "I can see you there! Warmth and Life, why don't you share?" Me look to the stage tha see Chica singing. "Its been many years, stuck here living with our fears!" Bonnie be playing yer guitar but Freddy. "Please do pardon me, I can't help it, can't you see?" Me best friend be gone. "In this misery, you can join our family." Move! Me landlubber legs! Why can't me move!? "Why'd you lock the door? Don't you like us anymore?" Ye kiddos be scared and lock yer self in tha office "This game's lots of fun, you look funny when you run." Screams filled tha air "Eyes up on the wall, well that's just no fun at all." Me jumped to me feet and run tha Penelope. "Watching us in there, using cameras hardly seems fair" She look tha me. I opened me mouth "They don't let us out, all the people scream and shout." She raised yer arms forward.

"After they go home, that is when they let us roam." The head of a girl in her hands

"Once we got a taste, but they shut us down in haste." Me bit child

"Called us things of hell, blamed it on the rotting smell" The purple Penelope smirked and Foxy eyes widen in shook. He backed away, what had he done!? The girl's crying face was familiar: 13 year old Penelope's. He looked at his… claw? They were razor sharp and blood was dripped everywhere. "Who's that on the phone? You're supposed to be alone." I'm… I'm a monster! "You're not playing fair, we'll just have to break in there" Help! HELP! "You can join the crew, we have got a suit for you" A tall black slender figure rose from the ground with a golden suit. Foxy continued to cry, tears of sorrow roll down his face. "With you I'll confide, it's no use to run and hide." Darkness.

Foxy woke from 'is nightmare in me Pirate's Cove with tha hibby jibby. Me signed, only eh dream, Me look t' me hand, its still me hand. Tha clock on tha wall strike 6. Me walked to tha Employee's Room Only where Penelope be at. "Eye mate, can yer talk ta' ol' Foxy for tha moment?" me ask her. "Sure! I don't have classes today and I finished all my homework

**Spencer's P.O.V**

The waste been is full and there's enough trash all over the place to last till kingdom come. This is going to be a long night! The Duo Couple left earlier and specking of them, what interests me was her. The girl, Penelope was it? She's an interesting one. Never before have I seen someone like her before or with that kind of power. To be able to create anything out of nothing is almost non-existent! Only one other person was able to do that and he is long gone from this world. "Hello?" My head swing left and right, Interactive Squid Assistant Agent Creation or ISAAC for short was recharging his power core so I was alone. I hold my broom as a weapon and walked forward "hahahahaha" An animatronic boy holding a balloon and sign that said 'Balloons!' stepped into the light. Balloon Boy, the annoying prick must be lost so I lower my broom. "I'm different" 'eyes widen' "Please help me find my balloons?" I signed its not like I'm not already busy (sarcasm). "Alright, how many are there?" "8" was the only respond. I look around to see balloons floating near the ceiling, fantastic. I collect them using installed alternation device on my watch and see them softly float back down I quickly collect them and alter the ballons back to normal. Its so simple and eas… wait, there are only 7. I look around and see an open vent. I look in to see the balloon. It was big enough to fit me so I climbed in and grabbed it. "There!" The ventilation cringed "Oh mercy!" The metal below me fall. I was twisting and turning but lucky the balloons gently floated me down.

The area was like in an old television screen with static filling the air. I walked farther to see some sort of graveyard with crying children everywhere I turn. Once I saw the exit I ran to it but notice it was leading me upstairs. I open the door to an empty room, a lonely balloon was floating at the top of the room. Big platforms led me to it. I climbed up there and grabbed it. It was an interesting balloon, it can change color! It was pulling me too and soon I was having lift off, floating up towards the heavens. A small opening was at the top and I floated back to my lab. Balloon Boy was happy and hugged me before getting the balloons and walking away. I scratched my head, what just happened?

**Mike's P.O.V**

I woke up in my office, was it just a dream? No, not a dream but a nightmare! I rubbed my eyes and look at my watch 6:00 AM. While my shift is over, I better get going. I grabbed my stuff and went to the main area. Freddy was making his way back to his position. I stopped him, I had a few questions. "Hey, do you have a minute? I had these strange nightmares over this past week where I was stuffed into the spare Freddy Fazbear suit but I just wake up in the Office."

"Oh! Well, those are alternative universes!" I paled "When you die in that universe you arrived here unharmed but with the memories of your other selves"

"This is so we can tell you their story! Do you remember playing a mini game before waking up?" replied Freddy.

"I do"

"Well, it so you can understand why these things are happening and how it all began. It's nothing personal so it's why we sent you to an alternate universe! So you can have a second chance at life!" I think over these things, so what now? Why did I even ask?! I thank him for answering and then went to my car and drive back home. No, classes today so what should I do? Homework, yeah better get it over with. I signed, this is my life. It sucks, I look at my rear mirror to see a white dot in a black background look back to me.

**James's P.O.V**

'Sometimes we try to give the best' I thought sipping my coffee with it. The weather was nice and I like to see the sunrise sometimes. "The relationships we built, no matter how strong" I signed, wishing that things could be different. "It will just crumble" Back then at the diner it was just a lovely area to sit and socialize with others while having some nice delicious joe. "The decisions we made, do and will make will define who we are" I cringed at a memory, one I wish I can change. "And what we are capable of doing" The time I lost my son, it was naturally an accident that turn out to be a far more sinister plan. "Selene and I were just starting to be normal" I hope the purple man regretted his decisions because I will make it far more painful than just stuffing his dead corpse into a Freddy Fazbear suit. "The joy we have with others" His plans like child's play. "The pain that inflicts others" It was 1764 with me and Selene watching our joy playing around with a yellow bear and rabbit animatronic, we only had two back then and father was proud of his bubbling business. "Are just enough" Everything was fine until Walter started crying, running to the exit. "To tip us over" This was then HE came along with his shinny purple car hitting our boy. "The emotions just fill us" Selene screamed, running to our son and I called for help but we did not notice was HIM holding a knife and stabbing my child multiple times. "Can make us do crazy things" Walter was dead from the first slice but he kept striking the blooded child. "And sometimes" It was unfathomable. "It can make us do wondrous things" "James!" My eyes wonder to the stair with the sight of Selene looking fazed. "James, look!" She had a pregnancy test in her hands. It was positive. My eyes widen in shocked and I was hugging my wife. "We have a second chance!"

"We do! Hoo we do!" I kissed her.

"Now we can do it right!"

"Now we should go tell the others!" she responded, I look at her.

"Are you sure?"

"We can't keep this from him!"

"Your right" I hug her "We can protect him"

"If it's even a him!" We both laughed

**The Purple Man**

Blah, blah, blah. Why don't they just move on? 'Because it's the same reason why your still here.' I look down ashamed 'You feel guilty, even if you don't admit it.' A tear ran down my cheek 'You kept lying to yourself saying "It's the best thing you could ever done to anyone"' Faces flash before my eyes with strange noise gurgling in the background. Hallucinations? 'In fact, you were desperate' the door open "Foxy?" Penelope, damnit! Foxy stopped talking and looked shock between the both of us. I turn Penelope's reflection purple 'You needed something in your life, to fill a void in your heart' I look at them, grinning madly "It's me." 'You needed Joy'


	7. Lies

**Chapter 7: Lies**

**Penelope's P.O.V**

'Ssssssccccrrreeeaammsss' "Mmmm" what was that? "HMmmmm!" How did I get here? Footsteps can be heard coming closer. "Well… well! Look who's awake?" My head hurts, pounding painfully with every movement I made and I can only move my head. My arms are tied behind me and ankles bounded tightly. I struggled with them until a head zoomed into my view "HHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMM!" it looked just like me but the only difference is the color and eyes. It seems to study me, curious at me. Searching for something. It looked into my eyes and reached out. "Leave er' be!" it backed off and turned to the voice, giving me the full view of my situation. We were in the 'Employees Only' Room, Foxy hang on the wall with his arms and legs dangling and deactivated. Bonnie sat on the ground opposite me twitching violently (Similar to FNaF 3 teaser trailer), Chica lay on the table crying and dismantled while Freddy stands there malfunctioning. "Oh? What you going to do about it?"

Where's Fenrir? A yellow, almost golden bear slumped on the floor was located under the table. It wasn't so interesting and appeared to have the endoskeleton inactive. Huh? I could swear the suit moved! The head looked into my soul. Then something interesting happened, it crawled out of the table. I blink and it appeared closer. With each blink I make it seems to teleport to a different position, close enough to activate Foxy and Bonnie at the same time. Upon closer inspection revealed skin and hair behind the mask so I know someone's inside it. Somebody's here! They're here to help! MIKE! His the Night Guard! He would have witness everything! The camera is right there! Then another thought went in play, what if it's Mike in that suit? Purple Penelope haven't notice them yet. This golden savior then teleported to it and punch it. It staggered and before it could run, Foxy pounce on it pinning its arms and legs. It laughed manically, slowly disappearing from view. "Oh no ye' sea scandal!" Foxy made an attempt to grab him but notice his hand changing to that of a claw. Bonnie helped me untie myself and I quickly rebuild Chica.

Once I'm done I eye our mysterious savior, he doesn't not remove the Freddy mask or specks. This got me suspicious, a look into the mask's eye hold provided an answer. I cringed at his stare before asking him "Who are you?" He doesn't do anything but limply stands there. He made a move to remove the mask. # &amp;#! It revealed a a… young girl's head stuffed into an endoskeleton's skull. The endo's eyes stuffed into her human eyes. Staggering back I fell. Foxy noticed and helped me up until I noticed his claw. He quickly hid it. The girl in the yellow bear suit came closer an expression of sadness and apology on her face. "Sorry, thank you for helping us!" She seems to lighten up and produced grudging noises in response. It turned back to her spot and slumped back to its original position.

What? Why go back there? Ugh, curse my curiosity for everything. I reach down and remove the mask again, only to be met with an empty shell. That's not physical possible! She was there! She was ALIVE! Hands swiftly turn me around with Freddy in my view. He looked at the mask in my hand and replaced it back onto its costume. "Freddy, who was that?" His body became rigged and stiff. It was obviously a touchy subject who she was. "That's not my business to answer." That's it?

"Then who's is it? Tell me."

He turned to me, staring me down in the eye. He signed and then began twitching. His eyes slowly darken similar to Purple Penelope's. Chica still lay on the table unmoving, too tired to get up. Foxy cringed and Bonnie just ran out the room. My back suddenly touched the wall and as I have myself cornered. Slowly a head appeared in Freddy's widen mouth revealing a boy looking angrily at me. My whole body was shaking with fear and anticipation, their possessed? Pain shot through my arm as it pinned me to the wall, the look on the child's face was indescribable. "What do you want?"

"I I want to kknow about you" his grip ease up a bit

"Why?"

Confusion hit me "Because I want to know who saved my life."

His black eyes stare soulless before backing off. I relaxed until Freddy started screaming in my face. Then darkness. However, unbeknown to any of them a purple reflection inside the mirror watched intrigued at the scene before it. On the Highway between two towns was a small, little diner with the name 'FredBear's Family Diner' written above the establishment. A bear and rabbit was wandering inside serving customers, children and adult alike, giving fond memories to all who entered. Families gather around a little boy celebrating his birthday, with a cute huff the boy blew the candles on top of the cake out. Everyone cheered and enjoy the refinery on the table. The young boy had other plans and excused himself for the table. He played games, sang songs and interact with friends and animatronics. He was having fun until a gang of older children entered the diner. He was running at the time and accidentally collided into the leader's leg. "Watch it!" He yelled and kicked the poor soul down. "Let him be" A girl in their group replied and laughed heartily before everyone joined in. He teared up and ran, crying, not aware of where. A car accident later and he was down on the ground crying harder. A man came down from the car, walking slowly up to him. Pain waved through his body as he looked into the man's eyes before he lay dead on the floor. Suddenly, a white mask with rosy cheeks and purple tearstains on its face jumped out of nowhere and zoomed really close to your face.

"Lass" Hands shook me gently while a soft voice tried to pull me to the real world. "Not now papa." The shaking increase intensity, I grunted and slowly sat up rubbing the sleep off my eyes. Upon farther movement my back ached. Has someone changed my mattress while I slept? Dangit! I went to check the clock but stopped when I realized I'm on the floor of the pizzeria. The sun shines brightly from the window, Foxy kneeling beside me with concern. Standing seems to be the most difficult thing to do because EVERYTHING hurts. Leaning on Foxy, he helped me to the main party room before setting on an empty chair near the door. The area was empty which is strange since it's a weekday. The place should be buzzing with life! I rub the soreness away but when everywhere on your body felt like it's been twisted and chewed before spit on the floor like chewing gum. "Need some help, lass?"

I look to Foxy, his eyes gently and kind insuring security and strength. Doubts float my mind as rapid thoughts cloud my mind but a firm hand reassured me. He started with my shoulders rubbing the blades to relax and enjoying the smoothing sensation of his hand. He slowly went farther down my arm as he went and place his head on my shoulder growling softly to lull me. I groan and murmured in pleasure and passion. "Ahoy ye saucy wench" he growled into my ear "I don't know what's bin happening te me" my head turn to the captain slightly. "This ol' sea dog bin guttin rusty" He turn away to look at his claw. It still there, glitters in the light with sharpness enough to cut diamond.

"Why you say that?" His stare was heavy, predatory and sharp. "I hav' bin guttin… feelings" I'm honestly not surprised. Most things I create will have feelings… but what is he trying to say? My stare on him soften, is he saying he have feelings for me? Slowly, my hand reached for him. Gently patting him I lean and whisper "Yarr Cap'n" His eyes widen towards me. "Swiggity Swooty, I'm coming for that booty"

"Arr!" The sound on footsteps echo around the building. "Yer be walkin' t' plank when I'm through with you!" Foxy's face harden before going dark, he growled and turn to the hall. At the corridor was no other then a skeleton pirate.

**Jeremy's P.O.V**

Beep…. Put it in the bag… Beep… Put it in the bag. "Thank you for shopping at Walmart. Please come again soon" I signed. It's been a hard time for the family. Between Penelope getting a job to help me, everything hasn't been great. Maybe for just a second? I rest my head on the counter and slowly count. 1… 2… 3… "Had a rough day?" I turn to the British voice to the sight of a strangely dressed woman at my counter. It's like she wasn't caught up with the current fashion but hey? Who am I to judge? "What's your name?"

"The name's Jeremy, Miss?"

"Please call me Madame Blades" her thick accent voice came

"OK? That would be $48.90" He went about doing his job, taking inventory on the shelves when a figure at the other side of the corridor appeared. "Hello darling" I see a woman similar to that of 'Cruella de Vil' calling me. "Are you, perhaps Penelope's father?"

"That would be me"

"I'm so sorry but you're going to have to come with me" she smiled wickedly.

Suddenly, green smoke oozed out of her lips slowly spreading across the floor towards me. Fear creeped at the back of me mind but before I can run. The green smoke floated to my face. It was calming, relaxing, Soothing even. The next moment I'm on the floor with Madame on me. "Get up! Quickly, you're in danger" Getting up I see the woman from earlier with two hounds. "Go my petties" Woof! Woof! We ran as the dogs chase us out the store. "Grab on!" We held each other's hands as she did the strangest thing yet. She threw two daggers that were hidden under her sleeves. Cluck! The knifes stuck onto the dogs heads but that's not strange. What was is that they were now fighting each other, a green aura erupting around them "Climb!"

"Wait, tell me what's going on!?" I asked at a wooden fence.

"I'll tell you on the way there. Quick!" She yelled as dogs round the corner

F**k me! We climb over before seeing her on the other side. "Think you can escape that easily?"

**Fenrir's P.O.V**

I'm nearly home when I saw a man standing outside our house. He wore leather zip jacket over his shirtless body. Cardio pants and black boots on a biker motorcycle with a spiked collar decorating his neck. "Hello father" was what gain my attention. "What? Don't remember?" he said at my stare. "Maybe I can jog your memory" and before my vary eyes, he started to change. His eyes turn bloodshot red, red fur sprouted all over his body and continue until he was in his werewolf form. No way! Another lycanthrope? I look, taking in my surrounding before hurrying him into the house.

"OK, what do you mean by 'father'?" His looked to me and I notice we are the same height in his werewolf form. Meaning that I tower above him in mine. His face was passive but his stare was studying, looking for something. He beckoned me to follow him to the kitchen and produced a photobook. Looking inside revealed pictures… of me… and him! We were in a house together. His baby pictures with other wolves. "What the h*** are these? I'm not married, I never have been and I don't have children"

"This is crazy" He pull a small bottle out of his pocket

"Drink this"

"Drink the thing that a crazy werewolf just offered, no thank you"

"Don't you feel deep down something's wrong?" His narrowed his eyes "Deep down you know I'm right?"

"It's not possible! How can I forget all of this?"

"I promise you, an explanation" He plead

"Not one that make sense"

"If you drink this, it will"

"If… IF what you're saying is true… I have to give up my life here." I whined

"It's all based on lies"

"It's real! And it is pretty good!" I fought back "I have Penelope, a job… people that loved me!"

"Perhaps there are others you have loved in the life that you lost" He softly growled, a look of sadness on his face. "Regardless… If you want to find the truth, drink up"

"Do you really want to live a life of lies? You know this isn't right, trust your guts Fenrir, it will tell you what to do"

Penelope always said that. I sat down thinking, hesitating. I look into his red eyes, eyes filled with sorrow and fear… but also hope. I took the bottle from him and tip it back into my mouth.

**Madame Blades' P.O.V**

**'Clank!'** The sound of blade hitting the barrel of her gun echoing in my ears. '**Clank!' 'Clank!' 'Clank!'** "What's the matter, darling? Getting a bit rusty?" She mocked, laughing at her own joke. She threw me back and aim her handgun at me "Any last words?" as Jeremy creeped behind her.

"Yes" I yelled "Good night"

She looked confused before Jeremy swing a metal pipe at her head, knocking her unconscious. "Fighting you is as dull as a dead lobster!" taunted Jeremy Fitzgerald. This caused me to giggle even though I muffed it with covering my mouth it still audible. "It's alright! Come on, we're not out of the woods yet" He drop the pipe with a **'Ding!**' sound before walking with me towards the sunset. "I need to call my daughter" he said as a phone was produced from his pockets "That woman was after me because of her. I need to warn her" I cover his phone with my hand. "We are on our way there now. We can warn her then."

**'Shiiiiing' **was the sound the undead invader made as it unsheathed his sword. Foxy was ready too! With claw and hook, he anticipated his opponent's attack. They both charge at each other, the clash of steel sound across the pizzeria. Penelope hid in the office with both doors closed, watching the on-going battle between pirates on the camera feed. "By George!" came my yell as I join the fray, if a skull can express emotions with his face: this one can. My blades at the ready, Foxy's hook and claw lock in battle with it. I lunged forward ready to burry my blade into it. It push Foxy away and parry my attack before countering. I jumped back and help Foxy up. It slowly vanishes, knowing it was outnumbered and cannot win.

Jeremy entered the pizzeria as Penelope walk from the office. "What is going on!?" a frustrated Penelope asked.

"Children… **'Cough' **People are getting adducted, kidnapped and harvested" I replied coldly.

"Who are they?"

"Wwhat do they want?" the cute man asked, it was a shame that I cause him fear. "We don't really know"

"What ye mean yer don't know?!"

"And who are 'we'?"

"That would be him" growled someone at the door

"Fenrir!" the girl called, running to the werewolf welcoming him with a hug. Sköll entered behind them, nodding slightly to me before joining my side.

"All we were instructed was to protect you" my partner replied

"And who be t' one ye two scaly swags cap'n?"

"That would be us" The voice of Selene Parker called from the door, her husband James trailing behind her. "It's time we tell you what's really going on" James encouraged his wife. We wait anxiously as they walk to our little circle. "It's a similar reason why the Purple Man killed five children" We cringed at that. "Someone wants the powers of The Joy of Creation"


	8. Problem

**Chapter 8: Problems**

Once upon a time, there was a happy family. **_CRASH! _**Well… Not so happy.

"GET OUT!" yelled a woman's voice. The door to the house open to a man running out, attempting to avoid the flying knife.

The door close with a loud **_SLAM! _**Vanya stood up and turn to the house as his wife shut the curtains. He sign and pick up the knife. It had strange, weird and out of this world engravings on the handle. You see the residences here are very sensitive when it comes to children. This place values children, not childhood. Vanya is different, he so wanted a child to let it have whatever it wants and give the best he could to it.

He began walking, aimlessly, wandering through the cold and unforgiving street. The lamps overhead cast long shadows on the ground. Knife in his sleeve, in case any harm comes he can defend and retaliate.

"Help!" Vanya snap his head up. "Somebody!" A small girl ran across his view with a man chasing the child. Vanya ran after them. He got the knife out and kept it close.

He turned into an alleyway where she was cornered. "Come back here!" The man said while grabbing her, hurting and causing her to scream. Vanya did what she thought he deemed justice. He backstabbed the child abuser.

Blood splatter over the area as the child open her mouth is a silence scream. "YOU MONSTER!" Vanya shakenly look to the child. She cried and it was a sad sight. He turned away and continued walking on the street.

Vanya somehow found his way in front of the town's local church. He sign and enter the building with a heavy heart. Inside he sat down on the bench and think back on his life.

The man's life was a bitter one. All expectations rained down on him. The disappointment he gave and experienced was too much for any living being. The pain of losing everything. It's indescribable.

Tears row down his face as the reality of his situation rain down on his shoulders. "What's the matter?" The pastor asked, taking a seat next to the broken man. Pastor Lionel slowly put his hand on Vanya's back gently comforting him.

"You know… there is a way" Pastor patted Vanya's back before closing his eyes in prayer. A dim light cast in his fist. Vanya backed off a little in surprise, looking at the pastor in wonder. Slowly, the light fade and pastor open his hand to a small egg. He gave it to Vanya and went back to the service.

Vanya look at it like a child looking at magic. The egg cracked and hatched to an eagle. Its beady eyes stare into his eyes. Vanya got up and went to the door until he heard screaming.

A door was to his right, a corridor at his left. Another scream rang in his ears behind the door. Pastor and a few others join him at the door, Vanya reach carefully forward and open the door.

A man, no demon stands in the circle surrounded by dead bodies. Blood dripped down his knife and was starting some ritual. Anger filled Vanya at this scene, hate toward the demon cause him to charged forward and push his knife into the killer. The demon dies but pain shot through Vanya as darkness blocked his vision. When he woke, the pastor was getting him up. "Go! The police are here, your covered in blood they will blame you."

Vanya got up and look around. He looked to the mirror and jump back. He was purple, skin and all but his eyes were the scariest. They were void of any whites, emptiness and pinpoint white dots situated at the center acting as his pupils.

"How are we going to get you out of here?" Vanya thought about it and run my hand against my hair. 'At least I still have my face.' Vanya thought. He looked back to the mirror and smiled. Damn that smile is creepy. He pressed his hand into the mirror and dive in. The pastor had a surprised face on at the sudden act. He then nodded in approval. 'Mirror jumping' thought Pastor Lionel.

**Present**

In an unknown location, there is a magnificent manor on top of a hill. This is the home of the Purple Man. In the bedroom, there stood a full body mirror rippling like the surface of water. The waves increased intensity as a foot steeped out of the frame, followed by the rest of the body. The purple man signed before taking the curtains and covering the mirror. He rubbed his eyes and collapsed on the bed, out like a light before hitting the pillow.

"Dad! We're home." came a male's voice. Footsteps echo through the hallway as Vanya's son entered the room. He giggled at the sight of his father's form on the bed. He then went and covered Vanya with a blanket.

"Hey, where's…?" Vanya's snore cut off the question, silencing his daughter as well. The children quietly exited the room and they went to the kitchen for breakfast. They ate in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"How is work at that pizzeria place?"

"Meh! I got used to it."

"You mind I join you tonight?"

"Sure, though I don't understand why it must be that creepy place?"

"Father did ask nicely, he said he got 'Unfinished Business' within that area. Whatever that means"

"Why do you want to come with me tonight?"

"Because Mike. Penelope will be there" Emily replied "And war is coming"

**_Ting tong!_**The front door rang. Mike got up and opened the door. "Is th…? MIKE!?" Selene was at the door. Her shocked face is one of distress and red in color. Today, she was wearing black interview clothes. "Boss? Um, what are you doing here?"

She cleared her throat and adjusting her shirt before looking at him. "Where is Vanya?" Selene asked coldly. She did not think Mike, out of all people got a job and has to be related to The Purple Man. Mike made a move to slam the door but Selene use her foot to stop the door from closing.

"Look Dad's sleeping. He came back tired from work." Mike told Selene, frustrated. Selene pushed the door forcefully, knocking Mike back and entering the house. She went for the stair, climbing two at a time. Selene entered the room of The Purple Man and stare murderously at Vanya.

**Past**

Vanya was carrying two bundles of blankets in his arms. Soft cooing sounds from them as Vanya gently rock them to sleep. The power he had to gather was a lot of the price was worth this. His Children, a boy and a girl, both at different ages. The Joy he felt is everything he ever wanted. He reached home and pulled the key into the lock. Upstairs there was a yell. Vanya was afraid to let go of his babies, went and hid himself in the closet. Footsteps echoed as a man climbed down the stairs. After the man slam the door Vanya went upstairs to see what happened. The door was ajar with a pool of blood flowing down the corridor. A woman was inside, her skin as grey as the dead's. She wore armor from the north. Vanya watches as this woman reaches into the landlord's heart and pulled out a small glowing ball of light. She then put it into her bag. She turned around to see his eyes at the door. Vanya ran down the stairs only to meet the same woman from earlier. She had a beautiful face and long silky hair. He would have admired them if he wasn't worried for his children and that her eyes were a soft blue.

"Who are you?" Vanya asked her. She looked at him with her head slightly lopsided. She seemed to glide forward as her stare seem to penetrate him. Hel, The Goddess of the Underworld was not one to be good but she was interested at Vanya. He looked like the killer. Hel beckons Vanya to follow her. Hel and Vanya walk slowly to a Manor on a hill. It was battered and wore down.

"Your new home" Vanya raised his eyebrows. Why? Hel signed and looked into Vanya's void eyes and opened the door. Vanya entered and laid the Emily and Mike on the table. He closed his eyes and focus on the house, transforming it into a Manor worthy to be compared to a palace.

"Vanya, I am Hel. I give you this Manor because in the future, you will be framed for murder on six children and I know you would never kill them. You cherish them and I know you will be a wonderful father." With that Hel open a portal and retreats to her kingdom.

**Present**

"I am not the murderer" Vanya said on his armchair, bounded by rope.

The Fazbear gang was still at the pizzeria but Foxy was no longer a animatronic so he is able to go against the coding he was programed with. Madame Blades was stationed at the kitchen, cooking lunch for everybody. "You honestly think we believe you!"

"No but it's the truth!" Vanya struggled with his bindings as the front door burst out. Standing outside was… The Purple Man?

This caught them off guard and The Murderer raised his arms to immobilize the team. Madame Blades was the only one unaffected because she was in the kitchen. Vanya eyed the murderer with malice.

"Hey there **_doppelganger!_**" The Murderer walked into the house with a bloodied knife in hand. He kneeled down to Vanya's eye level and use his knife to push Vanya's head from side to side.

"You probably were wondering how? Well remember that ritual to obtain the Joy of Creation? Sacrifice five beings." Vanya used his head and slam it to The Murderer's forehead.

"Remember the time I framed you for those murders?" Selene was shocked, anger for the injustice The Murderer has done coursed through her body.

"F**k you!" Vanya fought his hardest with his bindings. It no use, the team made sure Vanya wasn't going anywhere. The Murderer turned to Penelope with a sinister smile on his lips, fangs as sharp as Foxy's bared to her.

During this distraction, Madame Blades had used her invisible ability to sneak through and cut the ropes on Vanya's wrist. The Murderer had his knife on Penelope's ear.

Together, Madame and Vanya charge forward stinking knifes into The Murderer's back. This doesn't frizzle him but he does slowly fade away, causing the team to move again. The Murderer may have escaped but Vanya's name has been cleared.

**Past-Freddy Fazbear's Pizza  
14 November 1987**

Vanya sat at a table, his coat and hat hiding his purple skin and void eyes. His children were having fun with their friends. He noticed the marionette giving its gifts. The marionette then walked to the Parts &amp; Services Room. Curious, Vanya followed it inside where he was knocked out with a frying pan.

When Vanya woke up, he noticed that his clothes were stain in blood and knife in his hand. He looked up to see The Murderer dropping strings on the floor before fading away. Vanya saw flashing blue and red lights, the police. Vanya ran to the restrooms and dive into the mirror.


	9. Calm before The Storm

**Chapter 9: Calm before The Storm**

"Is this job even worth a dime?" Mike rubbed the pain off his wrist. Penelope had untied her friends after reluctantly doing it in the first place. Madame Blades walked out the kitchen door with a streaming plate of baked goods, fresh from the oven. Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust. You're going to burn with the rest of us.

"Dad, what's going on?" At the table Vanya sat at his usually spot one end of the dinner table with his children at either side of him. Blades sat soon after, taking her artificial claws and sharpening them. Like filing her nails after polishing them in a spa. Vanya signed.

"Where do you want me to begin?"

**Penelope's P.O.V.**

So Selene is saying that Vanya was framed for the murder of five children and injures during Emily's birthday on 14 November 1987, which was six years ago. That he was being puppet mastered by The Murderer. Who… get this. Can control our minds with a wave of his hand and Vanya, The Purple Man is a victim and there's another person out there that is going to sacrifice five others to gain powers called 'The Joy of Creation'

WHY?!

I sat on the crouch after wrapping my head on the situation I had gotten myself into by applying a job at a kid's restaurant call 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'. I massage my temples. I just needed a job to help papa pay the bill. Does someone hate me?

"It's not fair" I huffed, folding my arms in frustration. I love my gift but I never wanted all of this. I never asked for any of it. A shadow looms over me as I looked up to my wolfy. Fenrir in his werewolf form looked intimidating but to me, it reflects who Fenrir is. Loyal and trustworthy.

"Yes, it isn't fair." Fenrir sat next to me, offering his claw. I took it, holding his palm to my cheek to comfort myself. Fenrir embrace me and I return the gesture. Fenrir rub my back as I cried at the burden and responsibilities of a Creator.

"Life doesn't care if it is fair or not." Fenrir patted my head. I continue to sob and seek his comfort. At the distance, Jeremy stood in the shadow, leaning on the wall eyeing his daughter as jealousy slowly creeped into his mind. At Fenrir, for being better at what he was supposed to do. Sköll quietly whined upstairs, silently eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Sometimes, you're forced to deal with the impossible." Unshed tears fester into silent crying as memories Fenrir experienced in the past. The loss of his children, the inability to be there for them when they need him the most. The time that when his family had been ripped apart in fear of a prophecy becoming a reality.

"You train yourself." To protect your loved ones. The sacrifices you made and will make. It will take you to a dark and lonely road. The insecurity you feel, the sadness and disappointment. It's not one anybody will like.

"You can choose to let the difficulties in life to be the excuse of your failure," Fenrir looked away.

"Or you can rise up, face your problems and achieve what you thought you never could've done." Fenrir pulled away from the embrace and look into my eyes.

"You are meant for great things, Penelope" Fenrir eyes showed affection and sorrow. Fenrir kissed me and hugged me one more time.

"The choice is yours." Foxy look away, fading into the shadows.

The door to the dining area open. Vanya, my friends and Madame Blades join us in the living room. Jeremy took two glasses and a bottle of Balkan 176 Proof Vodka. He gave it to Vanya and began a conversation as Mike and Emily went upstairs. Something told me that they are having trouble in absorbing this. I hug and kiss Fenrir one more time before following my friends upstairs.

**Jeremy's P.O.V.**

I pass a glass of Vodka to the… purple freaky dude. He accepted and slowly drank it. He had a stocky build and was shorter than me. Now that I think about it. His more of a violet pink than the dark royal purple that The Murderer have. Vanya eyes doesn't look that demonic compared to him.

"We have been talking and on behalf of everyone that attacked you and your children: We're sorry for invading." I took a sip as Vanya look at me with a nod. After finishing his drink, I poured him another round before specking again.

"Something on you mind?" Vanya signed before sitting down on a bar stool. I follow suit and listen carefully. Vanya fiddle with his fingers before talking again.

"I didn't want them to know about my past." I understand. I never wanted Penelope to get involved with Freddy's as well. Not after what happened with in '87. I thought I lost her forever and she is the only person I have to family… other than Fenrir. Speaking of the devil himself.

"I know what it feels like." Our eyes met in understand and we toast to that. Others join us soon after and it was just the adults left in the living room. Madame Blades climbed onto my lap.

**Upstairs**

Emily flopped onto the bed as Mike paced back and forth in front of the window. Mike signed and Emily hid her face in a pillow. There was a light knock on the door.

"Go away, father!" Penelope entered and patiently watched them.

"I said GO Awa…" Mike saw that it was Penelope and had this nervous expression on him. Emily groaned and sat up, looking toward the doorway at me. I got closer and take a seat on the bed, patting an empty spot for Mike to sit.

"Do you want to talk about it?" They signed and look at Penelope.

"Nothing to talk about."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Cause we failed father." Mike looked out the window

"I'm sure that not what he feels."

"But it's true!" Mike's eyes widen

"What happened, friend?" Mike backed away from the window very slowly.

"Well, it's…" Mike crashed on the girls pushing them off the bed before an explosion erupted. Penelope, Mike and Emily hit their heads, knocking them unconscious. The Murderer can be seen outside with a rocket launcher.

"What was that?" The whole house shook from the impact. Selene duck under the table, thinking that it was an earthquake. Smoke and fire was everywhere spreading fast through the Manor. James carried his wife bridal style while Jeremy, Vanya and Fenrir ran upstairs to rescue the children. Vanya got Emily and Mike out, their black hair darker because of the ashes. Jeremy's a darker blonde. Everybody got out safely.

Or did everyone?

"Where's Foxy and Penelope!?"

They look around the area but Penelope and Foxy were nowhere to be found. "Penelope!" Fenrir ran towards the house but a second explosion knocked him back. The house collapsed in itself. Crushing anything inside the Manor. Jeremy fell onto his knees and screamed.

Foxy growled at The Murderer. "Over here guys!" The team turned to see Penelope kidnapped by him running towards his car while Foxy chased him all the way. Vanya went in his garage and start his Ferrari. It was out of petrol. The Murderer got away with Penelope. They're hopeless.


	10. Child of the Moon

**Chapter 10: Child of the Moon**

It was dark and void of anything as far as Penelope can see. Where was she? She doesn't remember much. She shouted into the nothingness but only the echoes of her yell can be heard. What is this place? A small light lit in the darkness revealing a robed figured looking at her in the distant.

"Hello?" Penelope's voice echoed in the vast space before her, the man facing Penelope turned and walked away from her.

"Wait!" Penelope ran after him. She chased the stranger into a dirty street where the light from the man's lantern blew out by a strong wind. Penelope found herself in a strange town. The houses were decorated in an oriental design. It was very different from the usually buildings of the city. The moon was her only source of light to see in the dark. Then, a sweet and soothing voice sang in the air.

"_**Come little children, I'll take thee away"**_

The moonlight contracted into a small ray. The circle of pearly white moved from house to house, causing the lamps and candles to extinguish. Penelope looked inside to what appeared to be a small pub. Everyone touch by the moon's spell fell asleep.

"_**Into a land of enchantment"**_

Penelope turned around to see the moon shine onto a small cottage. She peeked in from the windows to see a small bedroom of some kind. A young boy got up from the bed and sneak into the late hours. His eyes were pearly white, the same color as the moon. The boy seems to follow the voice singing this entrancing song.

"_**Come little children, the time's come to play"**_

Penelope noticed an older girl follow him from behind. The whole street was filled with captivated children walking aimlessly toward the moon.

"_**Here in my garden of shadows"**_

The Stranger stood on the hilltop. His hood shrouded his eyes in shadows as he waited patiently. The Stranger lured the children into a temple. Inside the temple was a small girl with glowing white eyes singing on a unicorn. The robed man entered with the hypnotized group to the back and laid them to rest on beds. Suddenly the singing stopped.

"Chan Juan? Did you fall asleep?" The man walked out of the room to see the child bleeding and crying on the floor. The sounds of screams rang through the temple as the girl named Chan Juan raised her hand, calling for him to help her.

"Save them" Her cry was so soft but it was loud in Penelope's ears. The robed man collapsed on the floor as a demon backstabbed the poor Taoist.

"_**You can't"**_

"Kugutsu?" Selene and James walked into the temple. The demon was gone and what left of the massacre was a dead body of a child. Their son. Selene ran to him, not caring for the blood that soak her clothes and embrace Kugutsu. She cried as James tried to comfort his wife. From this sorrow and despair, the moon shined down upon them and turn their child's body into a puppet. The Marionette was born.

Penelope woke up from the dream. The words rang in her ears. Save them. Save them. Save them from whom? Penelope looked up to the face of the same demon that backstabbed the Taoist from her mysterious dream world. She gasped in shock and tried to scream but the demon covered her mouth. The demon went and produced a small mass of dark energy in his free hand. It threw the ball of blackness at Penelope's face, blinding her vision. She felt weightless. She felt nothing.

**Meanwhile**

Jeremy, Mike, Selene and the team sat in an empty restaurant named 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'. Fenrir, Madame Blades and Foxy located at the center of the party room with a map on the table dotted with circles. They were planning on a rescue mission to get their Penelope back and they won't rest till she has return home safe and sound.

The bell rang through the pizzeria as a woman in a long coat seems to float into the restaurant. Jeremy gasped and stood up in shock at the uninvited guest at the door. Everyone but Fenrir dropped into their battle stance, ready to retaliate if she attacks. She took of her sunglasses and directed her gaze at Fenrir. Her jade green eyes bore into his eyes. The team tensed up as the stranger moved, only to raise her hands in a surrender pose. Stating she had no intention of harming them.

A golden bear appeared in front of the mysterious visitor, lifelessly sitting there with its mouth hang open. It just stared at her. This strange woman's name is Mary. She kneeled down to the bear's level and stared back.

"It's me" The sound of a faded whisper rang in the team's ears. Mary eyes threaten to burst with tears as she hugged her long forgotten daughter. Everyone dropped their stances and watch the scene before them unfold. The reunion of mother and child. Wait! If this child was the one from 1987? Where did the puppet/marionette come from?

**Unknown Location**

Penelope had another dream. The one from the Fredbear Dinner. After the incident, Selene and James went to the backstage area where the mechanics were doing maintains on the animatronics. Selene opened the music box and let their son out.

"妈妈？发生了什么事？" Penelope furrowed her brows. What is The Marionette saying?

"我的儿子。你弟弟已经死了。" The puppet looked down, it seemed sad. Suddenly it screamed an inhuman shriek. It looked back up to its parents. The parents gasped while looking their son's mask. It's eye holes shown white dots as its pupils.

"不用担心。我会救他和所有其他受害者。" The puppet hugged its parents and went back into its box. Penelope is very confused. What is that thing saying? It seems like a whole different language but what? Penelope growled in frustration. She will have to search the internet when she gets out of here. If she ever gets out of wherever she is.

'Where are they?' she thought, Penelope looked around the room she was trapped in. It was a strange room. The area seems to be made of metal and there was a metal drain at the center of the cylinder. The windows are sealed shut, welded into place with a sheet of metal that block her view of the outside and the door has been shut with unburst able padlocks. She sat down thinking of her family and friends. More accurately, Fenrir and Foxy has been buzzing around her mind. Her relationship with them is blooming and she is scared. Penelope is scared of having to choose between the two and it torn her apart if she lose one of them.

Penelope was so caught up in her mind that she didn't notice the water coming in through the drain. Suddenly the window's seal open, letting in more water enter the small room. Penelope ran to bang the door, hoping to make enough noise to gain attention from anyone outside.

"Hello!" The water level was rising fast. Penelope looked around the empty room. There was nothing here to help her. Penelope is struck in this room and she is going to die and drown. She's doomed.


	11. The Canine Assassin

**A/N: Thank you Dirk, the Dire Wolf for allowing me to use his OC in this chapter. Warning, a character from Child of Light is coming here.**

**Chapter 11: The Canine Assassin**

Penelope suck in one last breath before submerged into the depth. She looked around the room, searching for any leaks in the area. The water seems to come from every nook and cranny. Penelope face palmed, she has The Joy of Creation! She can create anything, she wanted. She swam to the top and push with all her might against the pressure. With what she had left, her eyes glow bright white and her fingers gave way to open a hatch to the sunny streets of New York City. She's a long way from home. She looked behind her and saw a familiar sight. The sign said 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' in bight neon lamp but the restaurant is empty and old filled with dust and cobwebs. It was a poor sight to see. Penelope Open the door and enter the Pizzeria.

The door creaked with age and lack of use. The pizzeria looks the same but on the stages was new animatronics. A furry beast, lean and tall while big and strong with horns on its head stood in place of Foxy. A golden mask covered its face with a green mane, fluffy ears and long fangs complete with a long tail. It wore golden armor, adoring his masculine figure and white fur a beast to truly fear but weirdly adorable. On the main stage, there stood in place of the old crew: a young looking woman wearing a dark dress with star props and crown on her head. She stood five feet tall, a necklace of pearls adored her neck. She stood in Chica's place. In Bonnie's position stood a muscular tiger, its white fur contrasted the black stripes and wore an explorer's outfit. It had two handgun hostels on its belt, one of the guns in his hands while the other in the hostel and pith helmet on its head. The main star's replacement is a stunning man, a fallen angel with crow wings. Tattoos decorated feathery body, Penelope could have sworn their eyes were on her.

"Hello? Hello?!" Penelope gasped as the door behind her slam shut and locked itself. Penelope tried the door but dread filled her mind as it didn't budged. Groaning noises can be heard behind Penelope as she tensed at the sounds. She slowly turned around and met eyes with the tiger baring its fangs at her. The next thing Penelope knew, she was at the other side of the room. She snapped her head when she heard running and poked her leg out. The beast from Foxy's Pirate Cove ran pass her and was tripped from Penelope's foot. Penelope quickly crawled under the table and tried to be as quiet as possible.

Everything was calm until fallen angel suddenly appeared in front of her out of nowhere. She screamed as she was dragged to the 'Employee's Only' room. Penelope only has one chance and she had to time it right. She was laid on the table as Miss Mysterious (the young looking woman from before) got out a spare animatronic suit. It was a small lifeless child. It was void of an endoskeleton. Just like that yellow bear.

"Wait!" Penelope sat up but she lay down again by the tiger. It growled at her before proceeding to pin her against the table. Penelope struggled but the tiger was just too strong for her. Her struggles increased tenfold when they brought the suit closer. The tiger roared in her face and Penelope screamed.

Bight white shattered the darkness, wind swirled around the room and lightning strike the restaurant. The storm ceased, the wind died down and the light dimmed. Penelope sat up and looked at the damage she had done. Surprisingly every little, unless you say turning all the animatronic to creations is counted as 'damage'. Everyone groaned, standing up and seeing everything in a whole new experience. Penelope slide off the table and quietly waited for them. Penelope been through this so many times, she learned how to be patience with their reactions.

"Everyone alright?" They're leader ran to the little girl's side and reached his hand out. She retracted and curled into a ball. The fallen angel wasn't so easily discouraged though. He waited as the girl peek at him, slowly but surely, the child got close and hugged him. He smiled a sad smile as his blue eyes widen in realization. Soon everyone followed suit, the tiger, the sorceress and the beast looked in wonder at their new bodies. The tiger narrowed its eyes and dropped into a battle stance.

Penelope just stood there, eying the magnificent creatures in the room with her. She turned her gaze to the tiger, causing the tiger to tense up. It swallowed as her eyes locked with his feline ones. It could see the potential- no, not pain. He could see the power radiate from her like a plague. It was afraid to admit but she was stronger than him.

The brown eyes left him and focused on the child. Sweat ran down her face, wetting her brows during the process. Even though there was only one teenage girl standing, it was intense. They could feel the tension in the air. All of their attentions were centered on Penelope. If she attacks, they will retaliate.

Her brown eyes then left her and drawn to the fallen angel. Her stiffened in his spot when her head turned toward him. Those deep brown eyes stared into his and straight into his very soul, making it hard to blink. It's not that he admired how beautiful her eyes were. It's because how intense his gaze was.

Penelope's gazed moved on to the young woman. She stood rigged in her spot, shifting her crown on top of her head in anticipation but she was actually trembling in her place. This witch wasn't even shaking and it showed how ready she was. Penelope didn't even acknowledge the beast's presence.

However, Penelope was terrified at them. She signed, trying to calm his nerves. They're just as scare of her as she is scared of them. She finally introduced herself.

"Sorry to crash the party but my name is Penelope Fitzgerald." Penelope watched them relax a bit before introducing each other, starting with their leader. The angel man gave a final comforting pat to the girl before flexing his wings, trying to look intimidating.

"I am Thanatos, the Humanlike Crow. This is my family" He gestured to everyone else in the room. The royal-looking girl walked up to Penelope and curtsey before speaking out.

"I am Selene, Princess of the Moon." She curtseyed again before backing away from Penelope and looked to the tiger. It nodded to her and got really close to Penelope, baring teeth at her. He licked his lips before introducing himself.

"I am Terence, the Explorer." Terence grabbed Penelope's arms, pinning them to her sides while Selene magic a translucent bow and arrow aimed at her heart. Penelope just rolled her eyes at their pathetic attempt at killing her. As Selene released her arrow, Penelope 'proofed' herself behind the princess keeping her at bay with a kitchen knife at her neck while Terence's fast reflexes caught the arrow centimeters from his heart. He growled and threw the arrow to the side. The beast looked nervously to Penelope.

"I am Cuchulain, the Slayer of Betrayers." Cuchulain gave a knight's bow and look at Penelope with interest. Penelope closed the gap between knife and neck as Cuchulain approached and ask "Were you the one that transformed us?"

"Yes" Thanatos eyes widen while Terence's narrowed.

"Oh, and we're to believe you?" The tiger growled

"Terence" The child rise from Thanatos arms and looked to Penelope "She is a creator."

Selene's framed trembled against Penelope as she cried. Terence was shocked, Thanatos smiled and Cuchulain cheered. Someone has come to rescue them. Penelope released Selene and put the knife on the table. She had some questions

"Ok, can anyone tell me what happened to Freddy and his crew?"

… Everything was eerily quiet as everyone looked at the ground, suddenly very interested by the blood splatter stain on the floor.

"We now rule the night,  
They have flee for fright!"

Penelope shocked her head, not understanding her speech.

"Guys, the last thing I remembered in 1993 was…"

"1993!" The creations shouted.

"Yes, why? What year is it?

Terence and Cuchulain stared at her then at each other. "It's 2015"

**Meanwhile (Year:1993)**

"_**WHERE IS SHE?!**_" After Penelope escaped, the demon confronted her family and friends. The pizzeria was surrounded by authorities' within the hour. The murderer threw Jeremy to the floor. He cracked his knuckles and transform back into human.

"We already told you. We haven't seen her since you kidnapped her."

"_**Lies!**_" He punched Jeremy multiple times until he vomited. Fenrir growled at him and The Murderer glared at him. A sudden 'swoosh' sound and he was up in Fenrir's face with a bloodied dagger at his throat.

"_**Maybe, YOU know where she is!**_" He was about to stab Fenrir in his heart until…

"STOP!" Penelope ran into the restaurant and stared at The Murderer. They stare at each other and slowly The Murderer walked to Penelope.

"You are not her." He gripped her neck, ready to snap it in half. The others raised their eyebrows at this. Of course it's Penelope. Well, not exactly…

Penelope tried to raise her hand but The Murderer's free hand pinned it to the wall. She used her other hand and got a hold of the pendant necklace around her neck and showed it to them.

Vincent widened his eyes and kissed Penelope which she happily returned. Everyone had a shock of their lives. The pendant on Penelope's necklace glowed and shape shipped her form into a different woman's. The imposter broke the kiss and smirked up at Vincent.

"How?" Cruella de Vil faced Foxy and began to explain.

"A few moments with her were all I needed. I killed her… and then I became her. You know the infamous Brísingamen? The Norse Goddess and Queen Freya? Her necklace was said to gain protections to its wearers but I also discovered that you can harvest a person and let it absorb that person, allowing the wearer to disguise yourself in your victim's image.

"**Come my love**" Vincent grabbed his lover's hand and walked out the door. The police were all dead, killed by Cruella. Penelope's Family and friends struggled with their ropes until Vincent waved his hand back at them. The whole pizzeria exploded. Debris and flesh rain from the sky, in the mist of them was a hook and a wolves' head.

**Back to Penelope**

"How's our savior doing?" Cuchulain watched Penelope pace back and forth in the Parts &amp; Services room. They heard her signed for the umpteenth time while in that room of death.

"She's doing well" Terence nodded and took a sip of coffee. "It's wonderful, able to feel and all things at is living"

"Though I agree, being alive after being puppeteer by dead souls of children." Cuchulain put his mug down. I think you should apologize to her."

"I don't think I can" Terence signed, he got up and thought to himself 'At least try'

In a different part of the restaurant, Moirai sat on a chair near the entrance. She stared into nothing as images play in her mind, the murders and the feeling of hopelessness as all you can do is watch as the man inside of you used your face to kill innocent children.

_Your fault_

Moirai huddled tighter as the emotions overwhelm herself, long tentacles of blackness slitter around her as she screamed into the night.

_You're to blame_

Moirai ran outside, away from the spirits and guilt. She ran until she could no longer hear their cries. She found herself in an unfamiliar part of the city. She looked to her left and right, trying to see the pizzeria. She began to wonder aimlessly into the night.

Back to Penelope, she was thinking of what to do before she was interrupted by Terence. He shyly looked at her and left his mouth gapping. Not knowing how to start the conversation. He bowed his head and whimpered "I'm sorry"

"It's ok, I forgive you" Terence looked up, happy to hear she doesn't hold grudges. He lean his frame against the wall, only for it to crumble and he fall with them. Penelope ran to his side and helped him up. She inspected her environment was a cave, drilled into the wall leading down into a dark and cold abyss shielded by a false wall. Penelope and Terence walk deeper into the cavern, not taking notice the fake wall reconstructing itself and covered their destruction.

They came upon an empty room. A dead end road, that is until they reach the center of the area. The floor gave way and they fall into a pit of food. Everywhere their eyes could see were piles and piles of food. The ground rumbled and the food started growing legs, crawling over to their victims. Penelope look gave them a look before stopping Terence from harming said food. A burger crawled over to her and up to her head.

It started jumping looking really cute on Penelope's head. She giggled until she heard a voice, a small howl. It sounded like Fenrir's so she ran towards the voice. Terence followed suit not sure what was going on. The howl he heard after was a hint to where they were going. Terence caught up to Penelope and grabbed her arm, stopping her in place as she looked around for her Fenrir.

"Savior, stop!" His worry grew when she didn't and she began jumping on the spot. Suddenly, tentacles shot up from the ground and pulled them down through the floor. They fall through the ground and were in a different level of the cave.

"Hello!" The howls were getting louder. Penelope continued forward, not aware of a slithering serpent in the room with them. Terence looked at statues horrified faces and got on all fours, using his homing senses. He found Penelope on the other side of the room but she wasn't alone. Terence as silence as the predator he was model after, creeped slowly to them and ready to protect Penelope.

Penelope had found a door and opened the door to a mirror. Medusa slithered behind and saw her reflection, petrifying herself and crumbled into dust. Terence raised an eyebrow at this and got up, dusting himself on the way to Penelope. Penelope's reflection on the mirror was different. One half showed her as an angel while the other showed her as a demon. Penelope just shrugged and walked through the glass.

Terence shook his head as this was getting confusing for him, trying not to think about it too much he followed her. He paused at his reflection, the mirror showed him in a tuxedo suit. They entered a dark room where they couldn't even see their own hands. They stayed close, Terence trying to use his night vision but this darkness seemed thicker than night. Penelope accidentally bumped her foot on something, causing metal to hit the ground. The sound echoed in the vastness of this area. That went they heard a voice.

"Whose there?" Terence heard chains and shackles clank as something moved.

"Hello?" Terence shut Penelope's mouth with his paw.

"Please… help me" Penelope removed his paw and spoke

"How can we help?"

"You need to solve this riddle" This person cleared his throat.

What does a rich man needs?  
What does a poor man have?  
If you eat me, you will die.

"Ok Penelope, think carefully…"

"Nothing" Terence gapped at Penelope's answer.

"Penelope? Why was the answer nothing?"

"Think about it, a rich man has everything hence he needs nothing. A poor man has nothing and if you eat nothing, you will die." Terence nodded, impressed

Suddenly, like a spell being lifted: the darkness brighten up to reveal a luxurious room. At the center was a giant ball of glass, light seemed to radiate from it. Inside the crystal ball was a werewolf. It stood over six feet tall. Almost the same height as Terence. Penelope laid a hand on the smooth surface but it was very fragile in her palms. The ball cracked and busted open, free the werewolf.

Now that they had a closer look, its fur was slick and smooth. This wolf had black fur with flames licking up his arms and legs. His maw, snout and area around his eyes are colored red and his eyes are so pale, they can be compared to the moons.

It stretched and smiled at them. It landed next to them and shook their hands.

"The name's Dirk, the Dire Wolf." Penelope smiled back at Dirk while Terence narrowed his eyes, suspicion on his face. Why was he here? Who trapped him? Can he be trusted? Terence kept an eye on him the whole trip back.

"I can thank you enough for freeing me from my prison." Penelope could help but smile. Dirk was like a little brother, his attitude and personality just gave her a sense of family. They reached the cave mouth and with some help from both Terence and Dirk, they enter the restaurant to enjoy a good cup of root beer.

While Penelope and Terence were inside that cave, Selene went searching for Moirai who ran away from the pizzeria. So far no such luck. Selene paused when a cat ran across the road and she looked around the streets with anxiousness. She grabbed her handgun and pointed at the alleyway.

"Out of the shadows, coward,  
In the name of the Queen, Howard"

Selene fell backwards as a ball of dark energy knocked back the princess. Out of the shadows came a figure in royalty. A tiara on her head and candle in her hand, Nox, The Queen of the Night revealed her angered face at Selene. Selene quickly curtseyed and looked at her mother in fear.

"Forgive me, your highness,  
I am your servant's finest"

Nox floated to her daughter with agonizing slowness. Selene felt arms entrapped her in a loving embrace by Nox. They both stayed like that in bliss, mother and child at peace. Neither of them knew that the night has cease.

Nox slowly faded away as the sunrise from the horizon. "Selene?" Thanatos secretly followed Selene to help her look for Moirai but he did not think that he would have met their mother in a time like this.

"Did not I tell you to stay?  
Or did nightmares cause you to fray?"

If they don't want to be caught, they better get moving. The people awaken to their nasty bickering. They continue to roam the streets among the crowd. Everyone in the morning was looking at their unusually clothing or for some a lack of clothes. An officer came up to them, attempting to arrest them for public nudity. Thanatos just used one of his claws to break his wrist.

Unbeknown to them, Moirai sat on the steps of New York's Public Library. Moirai crying caused trouble around the area, where she was gaining attention from child services. Police and a volunteer from the orphanage drove in front of Moirai and spoke to her.

"Hey child, I'm Juliet. What's your name?"

"**Moirai**"

"What a wonderful name. Where are your parents?"

"**They're dead. I got lost from my brother and I've been searching for him all night.**"

"All night?" Juliet gasped "Don't worry, we'll find your brother."

Moirai screamed as Juliet picked her up, this resulted in terror and blood. The death of Juliet. Police drew their guns at the fragile girl. Moirai shivered in fear at their weapons but this only caused more havoc and destruction.

Inside the library, people were panicking over the fact that everyone had to pee and the library does not have a public toilet. This was one of the side of effects when Moirai is in an episode, the other is everyone has to pee. Justin was in the crossfire when suddenly a bathtub appeared above his head and fell on him, killing him instantly.

Moirai's powers also caused the inanimate objects to protect her, so the lion statues started clawing the citizen of New York. Justin's soul floated above the scene, watching the chaos play out. Justin saw Moirai cowering in fear at her misfortune caused by her. Justin pitied the tormented girl, she was just misunderstood.

The lions were losing the battle and Justin needed to do something. He floated near a lion and took control of it. The lion buckled in pain as Justin's spirit possess the statue, its body changing to a more humanoid lion. It stood over seven feet tall, muscle and strength on his body. A golden mane surrounded its face with brownish yellow fur covering the whole body.

Random onlookers watched in amazement at the transformation, it was butt naked. The lion look at his body and then at the clothes worn by citizens around him. He roared in the face of the nearest person to him, making everyone faint at the seer power and volume. He put brown jeans on and ran to Moirai's rescue.

A muscular and bulky lion jumped in to take a bullet for the child. Moirai stared at her hero in wonder. She had never seen anyone like him before. Moirai looked back at the police force and more were on their way. Moirai draw a circle on the ground, dark flames tracing her finger.

"What do I call you?" Moirai asked. The lion paused for a while, what was his name? He has forgotten who he is. He thought about it and decided to name himself, Leon, The Lion Statue. The dark child pointed at the circle she drawn.

"Place your hand here." He did so and was surprised to see his paw/hand sink into the pavement. Pulling his hand out, Leon draw a 9 foot long gigantic broadsword. Blade as sharp as a razor and very heavy but to Leon it was just a normal weapon.

"Come on, we're getting out of here." Moirai climbed onto Leon's offered arm and he dash through the crowd, clearing a path for them. On the way through the street, they met with Selene and Thanatos. Thanatos, Selene and Moirai embraced each other, happy reunion for the family.

They went back to the restaurant where they met the others, Dirk was coming out the bathroom when he saw Selene. He gasped at the beautiful princess, two beautiful moons shone through her eyes in contrast with her night black hair.

"So you can only speak in rhythms?" Selene nodded in response; she drank her coffee at a table. The pizzeria didn't receive any customers like it used too. Dirk watched her beautiful dress swirl in the wind breeze. Her fair skin looked so smooth and soft.

"Guys?" Penelope nervously went to her new friends "Would you like to go back to my time?"

"What? Why not just stay here?"

"I have questions to answer, things to do."

"You can do them here."

"I can't" Penelope ducked her head. A long pause as everyone thinks about Penelope's proposal.

"Of course we will come with you" Penelope smiled and turned around toward the wall. She sank her hands into them and pulled them apart, creating a door. Clock hands appeared on the door to adjust the time when they want to go back. Penelope entered the date and opened the door.

**Meanwhile (Year:1993)**

"**WHERE IS SHE?!**" The murderer threw Jeremy to the floor. He cracked his knuckles and transform back into human.

"We already told you. We haven't seen her since you kidnapped her."

"**Lies!**" He punched Jeremy multiple times until he vomited. Fenrir growled at him and The Murderer glared at him. A sudden 'swoosh' sound and he was up in Fenrir's face with a bloody dagger at his throat.

"**Maybe, YOU know where she is!**" He was about to stab Fenrir in his heart until…

A door appeared beside Fenrir and open to swirling patterns. Penelope and her new friends appeared in front of Vincent. Everyone gasped at the sudden appearance, they sign in content. Until, Vincent grabbed her by her hair causing Penelope to scream in pain. Dirk noticed this and quickly fades into the shadows, ready to strike.

Selene draws her bow, Leon ready his sword and Dirk his daggers. Vincent frowned at his disadvantage, his enemies have more power then he thought. The door of the restaurant opened, a second Penelope entered the building with a surprised look on her face. Vincent threw the real Penelope towards the imposter where they tumble around and confused everyone. Vincent took this distraction to escape but Dirk jumped on him before he got away.

Selene kept her arrow on the Penelopes, tracking their movements. The imposter dropped her glamour spell. Penelope ran to Fenrir's side as Cruella de Vil pointed her gun at Selene. They circle each other like predators growling at each other. Selene stopped where she got a clear view of Dirk holding Vincent tightly. She winked at him before specking to Cruella. They fired their weapons.

Selene missed Cruella's head, she placed her hand on her heart. Dirk gapped at that.

"Oh! I'm killed, what irony is this?  
The lead role shot down by a failed actress…

Oops, never mind. My flesh was merely grazed.  
Where's Vincent? Oh Vixen! There's poison on your face!"

Cruella face Vincent to see him dead on the floor, an arrow pieced his head. This gave Selene a chance to end this.

"Oh, happy dagger, pierce her true. Persuade her breath to stop.  
Sheathe yourself inside her heart and like the beat, she drop…"

Selene stabbed Cruella where her heart is with a dagger, killing her instantly. Cruella face fell and turned to dust, blown away by the wind. Selene picked up Brísingamen from the ground. Everyone cheered and the newcomers helped Penelope release her friends. Fenrir immediately embraced Penelope and kissed her passionately on her lips. Penelope broke it and smiled at her Fenrir. Foxy just stared, looking sad at their love. None of them knowing of their reflection showing Vincent holding Penelope.

After that, they went and celebrated. Fenrir looked up at the star through the window and smirked. Selene sat down next to him and glared at Vincent. Well, Selene knows.

"I know you can see me" Fenrir smirked but inside Fenrir was fighting Vincent for his body. Selene couldn't rhythm, too angry at The Murderer for possessing Fenrir.

"Let's make a deal" Vincent pointed on the table "You help me turn Penelope into a monster and I'll let the one you love live."

Selene was confused at what he meant. Who did she love?

"You don't know? You love Dirk." Selene quickly faced The Dire Wolf. Dirk was happily drinking with the others.

"Dirk, The Dire Wolf I love,  
You not a touch of your glove.

To help you I shall ring the bell,  
You I will send to Hell."

"So you would choose The Savior then your Dirk? Is that your final answer?" Selene's face slowly crumbled to a faraway look. She looked back to Fenrir's face and hatred creeped into her heart as she made her decision.


	12. Celestial Fights

**Chapter 12: Celestial Fights**

Selene ran into the Parts &amp; Services room crying into her hands. It was the middle of the night so everyone, including Vincent is asleep. Thank the Gods that Fenrir is a heavy sleeper. She silently thought over the deal Vincent offered. She doesn't really know what to do, should she take it?

A loud tune played in her head, eerie and creepy. A box fall onto the table causing a soft but audible _thud_. The music got louder and louder until it stopped. The lid slowly opened to a while mask with purple tear stains on its face. It rise from the depths with a slender black figure and looked at Selene.

Selene cowered at the sight of the frightening puppet. The Marionette closed the distance between the two and held her head roughly with his claws. The white dots in its eyes burn with hatred and pain. It tilted its head and inspects her, watching her.

"I can help you." the whispers in her head echoed around, bouncing around filling Selene's head with hope. "All I need from you is… someone we can trust"

Selene thought about it. "Thanatos" She whispered into the air.

The Marionette looked back at her into her eyes before backing off. They both stayed like that for a while waiting for the plan to form. Selene and Marionette smiled wickedly at each other as Selene quietly listen to the voices in her head.

Vincent yawned sleepily in the morning light. Everyone was still asleep, he tiptoed into the restrooms and smirked at Fenrir's reflection flexing his biceps. Vincent felt a sharp jab in his brain as Fenrir fought for control. Amused, Vincent just sent him back into his mind and continued inspecting his new equipment.

Vincent sniffed the air. He followed the delicious smell to the fully repaired kitchen where Selene was cooking breakfast for everyone. She turned her head and gave Vincent an innocent smile. Vincent raised an eyebrow at him at her antics, getting closer to her and embraced Selene from behind use Fenrir's body to his advantage. He growled, low and soft in Fenrir's throat putting his paws on her hips.

Selene smirked but inside she was reeling. Thanatos was hiding in the cabinets, holding his breath, waiting for the right moment to strike. Marionette glared at Vincent's back inside Fenrir. Now.

Marionette shot thin stings at Fenrir's body freezing him in place. Vincent tried to move but growled in irritation and frustration. Thanatos launched himself into Fenrir, digging his claws into Fenrir's flesh and getting a hold on Vincent. Vincent gasped as Thanatos pulled with all his strength while Selene hold onto Fenrir, keeping his soul tied to his body.

Vincent fell down onto the floor gasping for life. Thanatos and Marionette escorted The Murderer to the Parts &amp; Services room while Selene helped Fenrir. Fenrir had a paw on Selene's shoulder and gratefully nodded at her with a look.

"Not a problem, what are friends for?  
The Purple Man was rotten to the core,  
Let us celebrate as he is at death's door."

Selene gave Fenrir a plate and smiled warmly at him before switching the stove off. Fenrir ate quietly while Selene walked in to check on Marionette. Vincent was being chased by the souls of his victims. The angry children ready to end their murderer's reign.

Selene, Marionette and Thanatos watch as Vincent climbed into a yellow wilted rabbit suit, painting a grin on their faces. The ghost stopped in their tracks to smile as happily. Vincent laughed heartily at the ghost, thinking he won.

_SNAP!_

The spring lock inside the suit malfunctioned, causing the machine parts to snap back into place. The bunny suit crashed Vincent to death. The Marionette and children look to the sky as light poured down on them. Heaven opened up to them and they floated up to finally rest, Marionette followed them leaving the puppet to lie in a heap on the floor.

Thanatos and Selene finished their job, building a wall out of bricks and concrete. Thanatos and Selene exited the room, joining the others in the party room. Fenrir and Foxy was fighting over Penelope while said Creator was standing in between them, staring at them sweating like a pig.

Selene met eyes with Dirk and made her way to the werewolf. She sat next to him and kissed his lips, smiling in the connection they have. Terence and Cuchulain ate their breakfast hurriedly while Leon spoon fed Moirai. Thanatos watched from the side, enjoying the scene before him.

"Ok, let t' lass decide"

"Penelope."

Penelope inhaled, she was dreading the time when she had to choose but there was no stopping this now. She loved Fenrir, she still do. He was always there for her, protecting her from anything and everything. They spent all their time together.

Foxy was nice but she only just met him. They're time together was precious but it wasn't enough. Everyone stared at her, waiting for her answer to the boy's continuous argument. She exhaled and looked to her men, her world.

"I choose Fenrir." Foxy whimpered at her choice and sulk away to his cove. Penelope followed the pirate, she entered his territory and found him crying to himself. Penelope sat down next to him and patted his back. Foxy's wails were heartbreaking and it pains Penelope that she caused him this pain.

"Please don't leave me." Foxy cried "I don't want to be alone."

Penelope hugged the foxy and whispered comfortingly to him. "I may not have chosen you… but you will never be alone."

"You have all of us" Penelope showed Foxy her friends and family. "You and Fenrir are so alike"

Foxy smiled and laughed heartily. Penelope joined soon after in the happiness. Penelope truly is the joy of Creation. They joined the crew and for the rest of the day, they celebrated the death of the murderer, the souls finally having their revenge and going to heaven but most importantly. They celebrate as a family.

Dirk even asked Selene from her hand in marriage. Selene has a special rhythm for the occasion.

"Take me away to our happy ending,  
A love I give you that's never bending,  
Yes, we will marry in a grand wedding"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Selene rested on the bed with Dirk beside her, sleeping soundly holding her in a loving embrace while he slept. Selene closed her eyes while she drifted off to sleep.

Nox, Queen of the Night, visited in her dreams. Selene's smiled soon faded at Nox's uneasy face. Selene walked to her mother and held her hand.

"What's wrong mother?"

Nox swallowed. "In the Beginning, your Uncle Spencer was searching for a cure to my sickness while I had you. In his hurry, he created a far more amazing medicine. Spencer had created the Elixir of Immortality. I got cured and had you but something… someone tried to steal you during the night.

"Vincent?" Nox nodded

"Thank the Gods I was a late sleeper. I stopped him but I was worried so I had Spencer made another concoction. This formula was able to supercharge the body and give the person power."

"The Joy of Creation?" Nox nodded

"I gave it to the first ever created human but he and his future generation didn't received the gift. Until, 1987 when Penelope got bitten by Foxy. It activated something inside her, the concoction worked and the mission was a success!" Selene looked at her mother.

"What was the mission?"

"Vincent was… is an ancient demon that feeds of children. Father told us to beware of it and we have but he was planning something. The Destruction of our World."

A bright light flashed in Selene's eyes before dimming, revealing that Selene had somehow teleported to the concealed room where she and Thanatos blocked it off earlier. The yellow bunny suit sat with its back on the wall. When it saw her, it started twitching and flitching in an awkward sitting position. It screamed at her, screaming her name.

"Selene!" She backed away from the demonic voice, ringing in her ears.

"Run!" A young male voice shouted at her.

"Selene!" Selene cowered, balling herself tightly,

"Run!" Selene started crying, holding her head.

"SELENE!" Selene sat up screaming, Dirk held her gently, trying his best to comfort Selene from the nightmare she had. He is coming and there's no stopping him.

**A/N: Do you want a sequel? Do you agree with Penelope's choices on her adventure? I know this story is not much but this is my second fanfic.**


End file.
